All the Wrong Feelings
by Kaimaler
Summary: Real World Changes II: Riya faces the Autobot's worst fears, the death of their leader, Optimus Prime. She struggles keeping their future secret while the Autobots take on their greatest enemy; The Fallen. Can she keep their destinies safe?
1. Prologue: The Birthday Gift

_Real World Changes II:_

**All the Wrong Feelings**

_by Kaimaler._

**

* * *

**The normal day, a day out with her friends, a day of relaxation on the beach, and a calm and highly entertaining conversation with the two newest Autobots.

"Skids, Mudflap, what's up?" Riya smiled taking her seat at the completely upgraded computer desk, thanks to Ratchet.

"Nuthin' much, gettin' bored waitin' 'round fer some Decepticon action." Mudflap whined sitting on the large chair Ratchet or Optimus usually took during meetings.

"Yeah, ain't no 'Con's, ain't no fun." Skids agreed with his twin.

"Ah well, can't always get what you want." Riya giggled.

The twins, reclining in their respective large chairs, looked at each other, smiled and faced Riya again. Riya knew that look, it was the look shared between the twin all to often.

"No." Riya growled, instantly coming from friendly jokes to hard headedness, however, this was the stubbornness that Optimus and Ratchet were particularly pleased with.

"Oh come on! Just a little hint?" Skids begged, "Yeah, just a a little hint! We won't tell no one!" Mudflap joined his twin in the groveling.

"No guys, you know I can't! What happens if I say something and you change the story? I mean, it could destroy your entire universe! Unicron would come down, rain hail over your head and acid rain! Hell, Megatron will kill you all and sell your dismembered limbs for spare parts! You see where I'm going with this?" Riya exclaimed, shouting and whispering throughout to send emphasis.

Skids and Mudflap shook their frames. "A'ight! A'ight! We get it! We get it!" Skids put his hands up in defence. "Primus RT, what crawled up your tailpipe?" Mudflap shook his head.

Riya leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the large desk. "I had a lot of Cola this morning... And I just wanted to get my point across sparklings." She laughed.

"Sparklings? Who you callin' a sparkling, fleshy?" Skids huffed.

"You two, not go off and bother the Hatch' or 'Hide. Be careful, don't get caught. I swear I'll never hear the end of it, like the time you got Ironhide into believing 'Bee was in trouble down at the docks when you were on the West Coast then dropped, ugh still disgusting, fresh fish water all over him. I could smell him from here!" Riya held her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.  
"That was devious, but beautiful."

Skids and Mudflap bowed, "Why thank ya' RT, we live ta' serve!" Mudflap laughed, "And next time, we'll record it all, so ya' can see it to!"

"That's suicide. Now get your diodes outta' here!" Riya laughed, cutting off the connection.

She stared at the computer screen go blank, then into black. The Autobot symbol appeared with Cybertonian words below. Ratchet told Riya that was their way of ensuring her safety, like a child's blankie when they wake up from a nightmare.  
Ratchet said it translated to "_Now and forever our friend and our family. May Primus watch over you._"

Riya thought it was the CMO's way of thanking her after he asked Fredrika about dating her... and she accepted, quite enthusiastically apparently.

She now carried multiple forms of protection, though once it had not saved her from being robbed. Optimus had not no clue humans in desperation turn to thievery and mugging to survive. He became so worried he forced Ratchet to scan her using a teleported computer, but it was thanks to Lola since she was the only one who knew how to work the little black box that attracted the portal.

Optimus was overjoyed to discover the only thing that the muggers did was bruise here or there and Ratchet was pleased to actually have a way to scan Riya himself.

Ironhide stayed out of the Autobots sight when he wanted to talk to Riya personally. She knew he preferred his tough guy persona, so she was not really bothered.

However, it had been just about two years since Riya's expedition to the Transformers universe and she knew she arrived the day, the second Mission City had ended and Megatron was killed, so in turn she knew that after two years that The Fallen would rise... and Optimus would die.

She also knew that Optimus would come back to life, but the turmoil the Autobots would be under could not be mistaken.

Riya had never told them about what was to come, about their future after Lola had told her what could happen if she did.

So she felt it best to wait it out and let the Autobots come to her to tell her, now Lola said she could not tell, but Riya was not going to lie about knowing Optimus' fate as well as what Galloway intended to do after Optimus' death at the same time Samuel Witwicky's part in it all, witnessing Optimus' death and being the cause of his resurrection.

Not to mention Megatron's return.

That would be a tough one to explain.

Though all she expected from the Autobots once she told them she knew what was going to happen was that they would recount Riya's universe, remember what Lola, Cab, Skywing and Scatterwing took so long to explain to them and pass Riya's knowledge off as nothing more then a predicted event.

So Riya stood from her heavy duty Cybertronic computer and desk that Ratchet developed for Riya and Riya only, since it was technologically designed to react only to Riya's fingerprints and alert Riya or the Autobots if anyone other then Riya attempted to use it.

She made her way outside, enjoying a leisurely walk through her home town and possibly even down to the beach again... But first, she decided, she would pay respects to the spot that caused this all.

The street was full, unlike it would have been if the Portal was still open.

Lola first learned that the coincidence of the area around a Portal being empty of all life was actually no random event. The Portal, when in the vicinity, would emit a field around it to anyone daring to come near it.

What Lola could not figure out was how the people in Malibu and the cars in the area, being so full of life, did not go through the Portal and only Riya did.  
The Autobots claimed it must have had something to do with the Allspark, that it worked in mysterious ways and perhaps it brought Riya to their universe for some unknown reason, or just because it was bored.

Riya decided she much preferred the Allspark bringing Riya there because it did not want it's legacy, all the work it has done, to simply go up in flames the minute it was destroyed and instead had enough power for one last event on it's behalf.

She smirked, pulling out a small black box and walking to a street bench, thankfully, the spot of the Portal was located directly next to the North side of a small park and was in range enough for the little black box to work properly.

Riya barely tapped the top of the box and had an instant reaction, the top and all four sides opened up, displaying a blue screen with dancing blue and green lines until a query displayed.

::_User and Password?_::

Riya typed in the password and user account until the login bar disappeared and black lights played outward from the box, opening up like the basic human Internet except it was lights playing a show that Riya could manipulate to her will, and again, Ratchet being a fuss over these things, had Lola sensor it. The lock consisted of a test of fingerprint identification and voice print.

The screens eventually merged into a signe transparent blue square with "_Please wait while area is being tested._"

Once the flashing loading sign exited, the transparent holograph turned green and remained generally the same, only now everything Riya saw through it was carefully calculated into distinctive parts.

Riya selected the road and it appeared on it's own in front of everything else and replied to Riya's request with and flash of it's green screen and answered; "_Positive. Connection be made?_" It questioned then opened with welcome recipients.

Lola was the only one who used the other black box and Riya selected it, after making a connection for a little while finally Riya stood up and walked to a secluded area of the park where she normally went and hid out there.

Riya set the black box on the ground in the centre of the small clearing between some very thick trees and bushes, she back away from the black box to lean on a tree while she awaited Lola's answer.

"Yes?" Lola's hologram zapped itself to life.

"Hey Lola, say where are the guys at?"

"Why what's happened?" Lola, who was apparently leaning over a few documents on a large desk, turned instantly around and scanned Riya's hologram on her side.

Riya giggled, "Nothing Lola, it's just a special day today, that's all."

Lola's face turned clearly confused, "No parties right?" Lola seemed to look around her office for any other people in the vicinity that displayed as holoforms on Lola's side.

"Nah, don't feel like all that hassle this year, I'm rather akin to being in solitude on days like this." Riya explained slumping down to the base of the tree. "I just wanna' hang out with the guys... if their available."

"For you Riya? Of course, hell, I'm sure old 'Hide hasn't gotten over the whole beliving you were dead, he'd leave the shooting range just for you on an important matter or not." Lola smiled warmly.

Riya sighed happily, "He's such a sap. He's worse then my dog."

"It's sad, it really is." Lola laughed.

"Wait up, I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks Lola!"

"Don't mention it." Lola said before her holoform disappeared.

Word spreads fast about when Lola is talking to Riya, it took only a few minutes before everybody, human and Cybertronian alike, that began asking to see the famed parallel universe girl.

Lola would only have to find one of the Autobots before all of them knew and most, if not all, came to see Riya again. Regularly, if Riya was on her holo-projector then all of them would come, but sometimes the higher profile Autobots were busy, like Optimus and Ratchet were normally busy with the human government around the afternoon.

Thankfully, it was not morning or afternoon. Riya made sure of that. She planned on using the holo-projector late, well after dusk.

Lola's hologram reappeared and she was obviously working on something the holo-projector was not picking up.

"Hold on, let me size your holo properly... and..." Lola hit one last button before the Autobots became visible, each one around her height on her side while on their side Riya was about the size of Ratchet.

"Hey everybody!" She waved.

"Yo, we was just talkin' to ya'!" Skids exclaimed.

"I didn't say you _had_ to come, I just _requested _you to." Riya rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Mudflap and Skids looked sheepishly aside.

"It is good to see you are in good health Riya... For now." Ratchet joked, somehow, all the Autobots, when no real Decepticon threat was found, returned to their Generation One personality. Riya preferred it that way.

"I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that it does all our sparks good to see you walking again." Optimus spoke up, though really, he never had to forcibly join into a conversation by raising his voice, his natural tone was enough to stop anyone mid-sentence.

Riya gave a skeptical look to Ratchet. "You do speak for everyone, but Ratchet. I think he'd rather I was still in the wheelchair, so I don't risk going out and hurting something else."

"Well, you are one of the most frustrating patients I have ever had." Ratchet teased.

"Thanks Ratch'. I strive to make your life harder." Riya laughed.

Ratchet and Riya's jokes pleased Optimus, they had finally stopped arguing and started enjoying each others company. No doubt Bumblebee and Ironhide thanked Primus that Ratchet and Riya's feuding came to a end.

"'Bee!" Riya cheered, "You wouldn't believe it!"

Bumblebee laughed, "Believe what Riya?"

"I met somebody, who's now a close friend really, and she absolutely _loves_ you 'Bee. I swear, she thinks you're the best thing since Star Wars."

Instantly, Bumblebee became embarrassed, offering an innocent stance and a blush. "Aww, tell them I said hi." He laughed nervously.

"Love to, but she doesn't know you exist!" Riya stated, "But if I did, I'd know what she'd say... er, well, do."

Bumblebee smiled, "What's that?"

"Probably scream so loudly she'd break all the glass within four miles..." Riya giggled, "Then faint. A swoon somewhere in there... Probably kiss you." She admitted silently to herself that her friend would more then likely leap on Bumblebee and hug him until he or she dies.

"Hey little buddy! Looks like you got a fan!" Ironhide gave Bumblebee's back a hard pat, it caused Bumblebee to stumble forward a bit as Ironhide laughed it off.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you all again for a rather selfish reason, yeah I know, that sucks huh? But I want to and it's a special day to me." Riya mused, pointing her thumb to herself, "For it is... Lola's birthday!" She laughed, throwing her hands up.

"We know." Ironhide answered, "Same day as one Earth year ago."

"And we expected your call." Ratchet explained, "We were planning on something for Lola, but she wanted something... else. She wanted one thing and one thing only." Ratchet's hologram disappeared.

"Oh?" Riya queried.

"Lola said she would only receive one gift and that it was an invention for you, Riya." Optimus gestured forward to Riya and put a hand on her shoulder, being that the holoforms that Lola generated with the black box were tangible just like the Autobots holoforms they emitted when driving through cities so as to not look suspicious.  
"You will see soon enough."

"I want it now." Riya smiled widely. Though she could feel the weight of Optimus' hand on her shoulder and could touch it herself, the hand nor the body would feel like them, it was simply created from the black box, what she touched felt no different then the texture of the black box.

"And here it is." Ratchet stepped back into range of the black box. "We have been talking it over with Lola and found one time where you can visit, or we could visit you, and the Portal could be reopened within two Earth weeks." He smiled triumphantly, Riya knew that meant Ratchet must have dedicated hours or even days to the project and that it means much to Ratchet to receive credit.

At the same time, Riya was overjoyed she stared at Ratchet so thrillingly that Ratchet eventually shook his head.

"However, it is not until next Earth month... and it is only once an Earth year." He admitted.

"I don't care. One week once a year is better then none at all." Riya leaped forward and hugged Ratchet's hologram.

He barely felt the weight, being that she, although hologram size was equalized between her and the Autobots, was light as a feather to the Autobots.

Ratchet just smiled and patted Riya's back, pushed her forward and nodded. "Next Earth month then you will visit us or shall we visit you?"

"I'll come, I miss hanging out with you guys... in person that is." Riya smiled, but she lied and thanked God that the Autobots could not read her heat signature through the black box, they would have easily told if she was lying.  
Partically it was true, she wanted to visit again, more so then she wanted them to come to her home. It was rather boring counting out the beach, the parks, the parties and beautiful homes.

The underlying truth was that Riya knew what was to happen within the year, exact time was unknown to her. Whenever it came it would require every strength the Autobots have and them coming to visit her was too much danger for mankind on their side.

Not to mention the Autobots leaving for two weeks would drive their universes government insane and when they returned they would be bombarded with questions and regulations that would bury them and their human friends in paper work so much so that they might as well have been buried six feet under in a casket.

"So, when is it?" Riya asked excitedly, trying to forget their future and enjoy their presence.

"On a human calender? The Internet says June 10th and my time calculator as well as Lola's studies say it will reopen for you to return on June 31st." Ratchet answered and Riya could tell he was searching the Internet that very moment to grasp the specific date on a human calender rather then confusing Riya with a Cybertronian date.

"Awesome. I can get off if I work some overtime down at the shop and since I've already worked up some overtime I can get a... well... about a two week vacation. Almost, I'll be off by a few days, but no harm no foul. My boss likes me, he'll let it slide." Riya thought about it a moment, actually taking the time to correct the days she could take off.

The Autobots knew nothing of human careers... "What?" Bumblebee asked first.

She sighed, shook her head and grinned. "Nothing, just means that I can come."

"Yeah!" Bumblebee cheered, "Finally you can stay with Sam and me, I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"Hold up there 'Bee, the gov' will have a cow if I go anywhere without permission... and a guardian." Riya stated, mostly to herself, she was sure the Autobots must have thought of that by now. "What's the plan guys? Sneak me in or let me meet the big wigs?"

"Where you stay will be your choice, however, letting the human leaders know is unavoidable and if we are to sustain their trust, we must gain their authorization." Optimus added, once more returning to his Generation One personality that Riya so dearly loved.

"Fredrika knows some inside people, she can get you in without a problem Riya." Ratchet explained, but was soon questioned.

"What are _inside people_, Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked and all the Autobots agreed, they did not know what he meant.

Ratchet shrugged, "Honestly, I do not know. Fredrika said it and I thought it best to tell you she apparently has a plan."

"Ooo, some inside strings huh? Who does she know? General Harris? The Vice President? The President? Adam West?" Riya laughed hysterically. "Sorry, inside people means she knows people who have either control over or influence in what we want. In this case, getting a free visit with you guys." She began to play James Bond theme in her head with Fredrika in the tuxedo, she thought it was funny and giggled.

"You will be ready then?" Optimus spoke up, ignoring the childish giggling Riya broke into.

"Yeah sure, just call me when Lola's ready." Riya winked, snapping her fingers and pointing to Optimus. "I hope you're ready, because I have not matured one single bit."

* * *

_AN: I'm doing it! I haven't quit! I'm trying to make this clearer then the first story so that you can all understand Lola's inventions and the Portal's mysterious workings._

_Well, I hope you all enjoy it. It was not particularly easy I've found..._

_Also, you will discover more on the Portal, but not much. This sequel is meant for developing Riya's relationship with the Autobots, not explaining her travel to the Transformers Universe.  
However, all information on the Portal will be revealed on the third sequel, the last one. Everything you've ever questioned about the Portal, Lola, Lola's old crew, how Riya came into their Universe, everything will be explained in as complete detail as I can possibly type, draw, and imagine._

_There is one thing though... I will be working full time on this story, so all others may suffer for it, so I require reviews o'plenty!_


	2. Time Consuming Arrival

_AN: Alright ladies and gentlemen (if there are actually guys reading this) I'm planning on hiring a Beta Reader for this... So things may go slower... Yeah I know, I'm slow enough as it is but... I can't help it. I thing I need help on this one. I want it to be good, damn good to, so I want official help.  
In the form of a Beta Reader. Like a magical being fixing all of my unworthy, stupid mistakes and insulting me while he/she does it._

_Well, I'm treating everyone to an actual decent time span, :P , and pay close attention to detail... or at least as much as one lonely author can. ^^;;_

_

* * *

_

Lola contacted Riya almost every day, any available time Riya had was spent on Lola testing and explaining the new Portal clock.

Not that it had bothered Riya tremendously, but her friends had invited her to multiple parties that she was forced to deny and apologize for, always giving the excuse that her calender was hectic, she was sick, or her parents grounded her. Even though they never did.

Days went slower and slower and surprisingly the sorrow Riya felt for the Autobots about what was to come came bearing down on her. She felt like she was tied to an anvil, sinking in the ocean, but she had not reached hopelessness yet, that was to come when she hit the pitch black bottom and only then would she give up completely and drowned.

Or was that too dramatic?

Rather agonizing pain in her heart swelled, she had no doubt if she was standing near Ratchet he would tell her that her heart must be inflamed because it was beating faster, hurting harder, and felt a ping of guilt every now and then, but only when she spoke to the Autobots.

Lola did not know what was going to happen, though she knew plenty of things thanks to Riya's universe, she still did not know everything... and she had not seen the second Transformers movie from Riya's world. If she had done, Riya would have talked endlessly with Lola about it.

Even when she did try to tell Lola, she ignored the information and stated that any knowledge could hurt the Autobots and she was better off not knowing anyways.

There was only one person who knew of Riya's struggle to keep the future a secret and that barer was Cab. The Cybertronian, now Autobot, who knew everything Riya did maybe even more thanks to his Cybertronian processor which could just about memorize anything a Cybertronian had seen, done, or experienced no matter how small or how long ago it was.

Few problems emerged when Riya talked to Cab about the future, pieces of information had slipped away from Cab when he returned to his robotic form, but Riya filled in as many blanks as she could and found Cab was quite the Transformers enthusiast, of course, he was a Transformer.

Riya constantly found herself arguing to no one about it, she wanted to tell them, she wanted to scream it in their faces because she could not stand the pain they would suffer during Optimus' death.

Of course, Optimus would be resurrected, but the Autobots did not know that.

All of this was just what she could imagine, she could not bare to think what it will really feel like when the event happens and the Autobots face their worst fears.

Without Optimus the Autobots had no chance against Megatron and with The Fallen there, it will only get worse.

The only question was how could she comfort them when they required it? She could tell them Sam Witwicky was going to revive Optimus like the Decepticons did with Megatron, just this time using the Matrix of leadership.

Ooo, the movie universe made her mad sometimes.

She also made a note to remember that Arcee, Chromia and Flare up would be around, making femme bot drama when Optimus died.

Oh yay, female drama only now giant alien female robots.

Beside the point, it was only a few days from the two weeks she would spend with the Autobots again and after two years she would not let the movie plot of the sequel get in her way.

As cold hearted as that sounds, it was true, what would come, would come. There was nothing Riya could do to help them and even if she did, she had a higher chance of killing another Autobot or harming their future completely. What if there was a hidden effect Optimus' death and resurrection had on the Autobots or Decepticons? If she tried to help them, what if that effect was lost? What if Optimus died and was not resurrected because she blew the secret and they found out?

Riya quickly remembered Soundwave was tentacle raping a poor satellite with no hope for salvation.

In Ratchet's terms, Soundwave was tapping into the satellite's wireless frequencies to spy into the Autobots and human government's meetings or hacking into their computers to retrieve information.

She also remembered not seeing Soundwave _leave _the satellite. Was he still there after the movie ended? What _was _he doing up there with a satellite?

Coming back down to reality and out of her fangirl imagination, Riya shook her head and continued packing her things, being sure not to take anything suggesting about the second movie, or items relating to the Autobots. Books, shirts, and movies like that were dangerous to the Autobots and Decepticons, or it meant _something_to the Decepticons, what exactly would remain unknown.

Riya wore basic clothing, a shirt-slash-dress her friend sent her from England, opaque black stockings, black heeled ankle boots with shoelaces. Some jewelry, nothing extravagant, her hair put up in a messy bun, a black and white scarf her British friend sent with it, and picking up her backpack, she was gone to another universe.

She knew the temperature around their area and around her area meant jackets and coats were completely optional, headquarters had '_guest_' rooms and the such, nights were not a problem.

The minute she arrived in the oh-to-familiar location, she had one second thought.

When is the movie sequel? What happens if it's within the two weeks she spend with all of them?

She tried to deny it all, to say that the chances of arriving the week that Revenge of the Fallen was low, two weeks out of the entire year, the story line had one, almost two weeks between Optimus' death and resurrection.

After all of this, she would have to ask Optimus how it felt being dead, but in more graceful words.

Shaking off discomfort and doubt's, Riya's black box vibrated, alerting Riya that Lola was trying to contact her.

"Riya!" Lola cheered the instant Riya connected with the black box. "Hi Lola." She smiled happily as the small screen displayed Lola instead of the elaborate holoform dance.

"Are you ready?" She asked eagerly.

"Ready when you are chief."

"Good, go on to sidewalk to the road."

Riya stood from the bench at the park she was at when she discovered Lola's intentions of bringing Riya to visit.  
She made her was briskly, hiding her own excitement not very well, but managed to walk in a straight line.

"I'm here." She looked around herself, the sidewalk was plain, no joggers on her side only on the opposite and very few cars this early morning.

"Now watch, we can't contact each other once the Portal opens, so you're on your own. Just go to the spot you had been at before to come here." Lola said and Riya looked up to the fateful spot, only to see a quick change of pace.

The Portal was opened again and somehow the cars and people stopped coming around the corner, once they left on the horizon or turned down another street, that was it. Same with the joggers.

This time, unlike the motorcycle incident, Riya saw the Portal before she entered it.

"Wow, how very original." She laughed, looking at the white oval shining brightly. Bravely she put a hand through first, then stepped through cautiously until a blinding white flash and all of a sudden, morning light came into view as she looked upwards toward the skyscrapers and white clouds.

"Mission City." She smiled.

A horn went off, she looked down.

"Oh shit!" She was in the middle of a very busy street.

She dodged from in front of the cars, the slowest lane she could find and onto the sidewalk, resting on a bus bench panting. "Phew..." She sighed looking at the now passing cars.

"Yeah... I didn't know that was going to happen." Lola's unmistakable voice chimed in.

"Lola!" Riya stood up and hugged the red headed scientist. "Good morning Riya." Lola smiled widely. "Care for a ride to base?"

Lola turned and motioned toward the car parked aside them.

"Hey Cab." Riya patted the hood. "How are ya'?"

"I have had the honour of seeing Earth from a humans view and an Autobots, and I have to say Riya, I'm really loving this planet." Cab popped his doors. "Get in!"

The two women jumpped happily inside as Cab took off, taking to the streets to reach the base a few miles from them.

"So how are you Riya?" Cab's voice was decorated on the radio lights inside his, well, cab.

"Couldn't be better, I can't wait to see the guys." She smiled, reclining in Cab's passenger seat.

"They can't wait to see you Riya." Lola stated, "Though they don't say it downright, they miss you and your antics."

"I know, I'm just to good to keep away." Riya laughed, Lola and Cab joined in, all three eventually were strung up in friendly banter, enjoying the days while they lasted, Riya would have to go home some time.

Riya's arrival went rather uneventful, other then almost being run over, and after the expected questions of '_how have you been?'_ and '_What have you been up to?_' were over, silence overtook them, offering nothing more then a quiet sense of relief.

After two years, Riya had traveled through the Portal safely, unlike her initial jump which ended with a very large motorcycle being dropped on her and the second time almost being harvested when in actual fact it blasted Riya through a extremely painful makeshift Portal caused only by Riya's home realm and the fact she does not exist in the Transformers universe.

Hopefully, this time would be much more civil. No kidnapping, no explosions, and certainly no deaths; like Ratchet's.

All Riya could hope for at this point would be in the morning, relax, no work so why not? In the afternoon most Autobots would be busy conversing with the government, and at night Riya could enjoy their presence. Soaking in the uncanny moment of watching a sunset over an ocean resting on the shoulder of a giant mechanical being who doubles as one of Earth's alien protectors.

However, there was one draw back to Riya's arrival.

The Autobots made a new home and, most of the time, when there was no Decepticon activity they would stay there, all there was now is that Riya had to head to the military base with Lola and Cab in order to reach a certified aircraft to deliver them to the Autobots headquarters, no Autobots could venture into heavily civilian area's such as Mission City.

Even though the Autobots wanted to come, their Liaison Galloway made a clear point that only one could go and the one chosen must be quiet, well kept, and perfectly hidden.

Most of the Autobots took that as an insult.

Yet for the first time, the Liaison was right and all the human military including government officials agreed whole heartedly, even though they trusted the Autobots to a certain extent.

After a careful evaluation or two, the Liaison made his choice.

Cab was to go. He was small, compact, and rather rare amongst sparklings, could keep his head about himself.

After learning that, Lola insisted that she go with him more so then she had done before and after a few long lectures to the Liaison and the official's, she got what she wanted.

Now, Cab and Lola had to go to the spot where Riya had first jumped through the Portal, thanks to a certain soldier who witnessed her crossing over Portals, after which they had to take her back to the landing strip both Cab and Lola arrived on, hop on a military aircraft (since Cab was a small Autobot it was not so difficult) and head to the new Autobot headquarters.

That would take nearly seven hours.

But, oh how fate can be cruel.

* * *

_**GrimlockX4: **Y'know, somehow I knew you'd review first!  
Anyways, I should've added a more detailed though train about _how_exactly Riya came up with James Bond, it was truthfully my though train raging out of control as I finished that chapter... Heh, it would be funny to explain that mess of a mind blur._

_**scarlette16:** Really? A great chapter? I was hoping my writing abilities had boosted over the past few practice weeks after I finished Real World Changes completely.  
But great?  
Holy cow! I'm so happy I decided to keep up the hard work!  
Also, I still love ya' Awesome Scar... :D Awesome Scar', that sounds cool to me too!  
Of course, I'm easily amused so ignore my random outburst of nicknames sometimes I make a funny one, a cute one, a cool one, and one that may sound insulting. Hell, I call my brother a man-whore and he takes it like a man then calls me a slut. So it's all good.  
Aaaaaand I'm rambling..._

_**District X: **Honestly, I'm hoping the sequel will be better then the start off, thanks to my friend who told me she enjoys writing the center piece of her fictions rather then the start and end.  
It got me thinking...  
I have always loved writing the start and ending. Why? I don't know, there was just something about writing an introduction and attempting your best to make the beginning chapter good, if not good, fantastic! Knowing that readers check the first chapter and go "_Damn that's good!"_ is just majorly satisfying to me.  
And about loving ending something? I find myself having very rare moments when I can _end_ anything since the start and middle are so much longer and more complicated then an ending that when I do reach the completion of a story I want the readers to see something either they didn't expect or they wanted to happen but just weren't sure._

On the basis of the middle being my least favorite writing part... I don't know why. I never did and perhaps I never will, but all I know is that in this story I will teach myself to love it like the beginning and ending of a story. No matter what.

_**Shibo26: **Hi again Shibo, I'm super happy to see you reviewing again!  
Anyways, thanks for the thoughts. I'm always happy to answer your questions.  
Oh, and you may have this future question: _"How did Lola find the way to transport Riya into the Transformers universe specifically on that time?"  
_And here's the answer, just because that question really needs to be answered to me and to the readers...  
You know how in stories, comics, movies or books in general that protagonist randomly appear at the exact moment they are needed? Well, in plot lines (movies/books, or comics) that is regular. It's understandable, readers get that.  
In fictional universes protagonists, antagonist, or just random folk arrive at the second they are required. Either they are needed by the people in the fictional universe or simply there at the moment all the fictional characters loose hope and are necessary to revive the lost faith. They will always be there on time.  
Riya is not needed and this is rare.  
So I'm going to be evil and allow you to wait and find out why Riya is there in the fictional law of protagonists/antagonists being there on the perfect moment and the perfect time._

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** I thought it was special too, of course, we all truly know that old 'Hide is a sap at spark.  
I plan on that, Fredrika coming into in a suit and Riya would burst out laughing while everyone stared oddly at her, poor 'Rika would think Riya was laughing at how she looked in a suit and would run off to change immediately.  
Dear God above! People LOVE the first chapter, how the hell do I manage to write good first chapters and absolutely suck later on?!_

_**scarlette16:** I'm yanking your chain.  
BATTLE OF THE ONE LINERS!... Generation I Optimus would be so thrilled! :D_


	3. The Gruff Mech

_AN: Honestly, I've been, -_ahem- _searching FF for story inspiration, and I've found it! All over the darn place! So I'm feeling a bit rejuvenated._

_Also! It is..._

_**My birthday!**_

_I'm sixteen today! Yay me!_

_And it is..._

**_My Mom's birthday!_**

_She's forty-six today!_

_We have the same birthday! Awesome huh?_

_

* * *

_

"This can't go _any_slower, can it?" Riya groaned sitting in the aircraft, Lola sitting to her left and Cab in his alt mode in front of them.

Cab laughed, "It's not that bad."

"Coming from the alien robot that's immortal." Riya huffed, putting her hands behind her head and shutting her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

Lola tapped Riya's arm. "Actually, we're almost there. Didn't you hear? The pilot called out the PSR an hour ago, so we're about twenty minutes from arriving." Lola tried to guesstimate the time.

"Almost Red." Cab replied to Lola, adressing by a nickname. "We're exactly fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds from arrival."

She rolled her eyes, "Perfectionist." She whispered.

"I can hear you."

"Sod off." Lola grumbled playfully.

"You first."

Lola sighed and ignored the comment.

This time, Riya was not thinking much about reuniting with the Autobots since the incident, in fact, at this time she was not thinking much about anything. Merely relaxing, calming herself so when she meets them she can actually form a coherent sentence.

However, Lola on the other hand, was imagining every possible scenario. Riya's excitement, meeting the Twins in person, Ironhide discovering just how troublesome a human can be... while dripping with wet paint and canon's shooting '_BANG!_' flags.

She snickered, knowing Cab would be wondering what she was thinking about, she continued on her trail of thought. Eventually landing her to Optimus.

How would Riya fare with Optimus and Ratchet back watching her every move like a hawk after it's prey?

At first, Lola guessed, she would be fine. A few friendly '_hello'_s and '_how are you_'s, but nothing serious. It would probably take a few days for Riya to explore the base, see where everything and everyone was, what they usually did, the ol' routine.  
After that, Riya would probably being enacting her insane ideas, pranking the mech's like she still so wished she had time to do so before when she first came to their world.

Lola could only beg that Riya would not find her laboratory interesting. Ratchet did not even dare to go in, even if it was designed to fit Cybertronian's, due to Cab, Scatterwing, and Skywing, and it's setup was specifically built to allow the Autobots full view of whatever it is she was working on.

Ratchet entered once, nearly blew his processor the things that Lola had stored up.

If Ratchet was almost fried, then what would Riya do?

Lola's eyes sprung open. '_Uh oh_...' she thought, '_Have to put a lock on the doors_...'

The imagination world ended when the pilot called out.

"We're landing, buckle up and brace yourselves." The pilot announced over the intercom, both Riya and Lola immediately took the advice and buckled up.

"Hey Lola." Riya smiled, "Yeah RT?"

"No matter how many people say it, these buckles are actually rather easy to strap on." She giggled.

Lola looked to her buckles, "You know, you're so right. The first time I was using these buckles I barely even noticed what I was doing by the time I was done." She shook her head, "I'll be damned."

"We're landing now." The pilot stated and both Lola and Riya held onto their seats for dear life.

"I hate landings." Lola growled.

"Aw, lighten up Red." Cab laughed.

Riya laughed, "Still human huh Cab?"

"At spark, RT." He replied happily.

"Too human for me." Lola giggled, "Sometimes too human for the Autobots to. Skywing has the same tendency."

"Acting human?" Riya asked, raising a brow.

"Ratchet insists that means they're victim of some kind of processor-slash-brain damage."

"Ouch."

Cab honked, shaking his alt mode frame. "Hey! I'm just fine, I like talking like a human and acting like one to. Their so much more interesting and fun." He pouted.

"Maybe you should come back with me then." Riya offered.

Lola jumped on Riya that split second. "He's needed here!"

"Come on Red, why not?" Cab's form lowered to the floor of the plane. "It would be so much fun!"

Lola blushed, "'Cause Cab, I need you here. You're the only one I can talk to, no one else share's interest in my inventions but you." She stammered.

Cab caught the scent, her heart rate sky rocketed. "D'aww Red, y'know I love you." He put on a sappy voice.

"Ahh! Romance interest!" Riya shielded her eyes with her arms and hands.

"Is not!" Lola cried, her face turning a bright red.

"Yea-huh."

"No."

"Cab and Lola sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-AHH!" Riya shouted, ending her taunting painfully when the aircraft hit the landing strip, jerking all three of it's passengers, and undoubtedly the pilot's, unexpectedly.

"We have landed and stopped, ramp doors are opening now."

"Thanks pilot dudes!" Riya cheered, unbuckling herself quickly and took off to the ramp which lowered slowly.

Lola, while Riya's back was turned, snuck over to Cab and kissed his hood. "You're great Cab."

"I know." The car replied quietly, so as to not attract Riya's unwanted attention.

Lola, with Cab behind her, walked up to the now lowered ramp while Riya raced out, looking side to side for Autobot activity.

"So this is the new base?" Riya asked, tapping her chin and looking at the large buildings, separated by the landing strip.

"Yup, Autobot headquarters." Lola breathed in deeply, "Ah, it's good to be home."

Lola and Cab continued to the right, the larger structure of the bases, before noticing that Riya was not following.

Lola looked back while Cab transformed, both staring at Riya who had a deep in thought expression on.

Waiting a silent moment, Lola spoke up. "What's wrong RT?"

"This is weird."

Cab looked down to Lola and shrugged, "I scanned her, nothing wrong."

"What's weird?" Lola and Can approached the still teenager.

"This isn't Diego Garcia." She answered.

Cab's mind snapped on, "Ah!" He smiled, "You're right. We're in a deserted part of the US. I don't know why we're not on Garcia." He thought a loud.

"That's what's bugging me, why aren't the 'Bot's on Garcia?"

"What are you two talking about?!" Lola's mind was about to explode from attempting her best to figure out the two.

"The Transformers movie, the sequel? It had the Autobot's headquarters placed on Diego Garcia. This.. is weird." Riya tried to generate an answer as was Cab, but between human and Cybertronian minds, nothing came of it.

Lola groaned, "Oh Goddammit! Don't tell me this is another multi-universe screw up..." She turned around, examining to base. "When did the 'Bot's move to Diego Garcia?"

Riya shrugged, Cab shook his head. "Don't know."

Lola looked less then amused.

"Look, all I do know is that on '07 the Transformers movie was released, about two years later the sequel was out in theatres. It took place somewhere within two years, 'cause that's what the story line said." Riya defended.

Cab agreed whole-heartedly. "That's right, though, it was never said exactly how many years in story time that the sequel was based around."

"Of course it didn't." Lola sighed, "Let's go inside, we'll talk about this later..." She waved on Riya and Cab to follow her into the base.

Riya and Cab looked worriedly to each other, both understanding that whatever set off the trigger in the story to move the Autobots to their current location was probably not something very good.

Lola was grumbling the entire way to the front bay doors, specifically fitted for one as large, or even larger, then Optimus himself. Being that he is massive in comparison to the other Autobots.

Right when Riya was going to take her mind off the malfuctioning Autobot bases, Lola spoke up.

"And do _not_mention this to any Autobots or humans in the entire building. I'll fix this myself." She said whilst doing the greatest impression of a very, very pissed of lion. Also slinking along tiredly, as if somehow that small bit of information sudden exhausted her as if she lived in the Sahara desert.

Cab and Riya replied feverishly, "Yeah, of course, no prob. Why would I do that? I promise! Totally agree with you Lola. No worries." Both smiled nervously, believing that Lola would find more joy in just blowing them out of water rather then spending her already little free time on fixing the mess.

Through it all, though, Riya found herself dragged away from giving attention to Lola's guide.

If height and width of the structure was enough to gawk at, then how would an average person react upon walking through a base built expecially for giant alien robots, not to mention the obvious nature of the massive weaponry and tech equipment location in various places around the base.

"Riya!"

Riya's eyes shot to Lola who stood on a catwalk.

"Up here, child." She sighed with a lazy grin. "This is the Autobots base, few humans come here. When they do, it's only government officals for an emergency meetings... blasted nuisences." She huffed.

Riya turned and ran up the stair case to the catwalk and next to Lola. "Sorry, a bit side tracked."

"We could tell." Lola gave a discontented face before turning and leading Riya away again. "This way."

It was not long before Riya's mind wandered away from Lola and Cab again... The girl was talented in ignoring information she was uninterested in.

At the same time, the tour had dragged Riya to a large door where the catwalk went up and over, however, there was also a small side door on the catwalk that led into the room, at which Lola pressed a few small silver buttons and the door opened.

"The tour ends here, might as well finish it with, heh, a _bang_." Lola smiled, stepping out of the way so Riya could see in.

Sounds rumbled from inside the door, heat was radiating from it like it was a steam room with the smell of burnt metal. Not only were there explosions on the other side, there were also two voices, both unmistakable.

Riya cautiously turned into the door, stood at the edge of the catwalk on the inside of the room and instantaiously Riya lit up.

"Ironhide!" She cheered before the black mech actually knew someone had entered the room.

At first he looked around for another Autobot, as if he temporarily forgot that humans existed. Then he looked to the catwalks and there stood a happily waving Riya, Lola behind and a now entering Cab in the main doorway.

"Riya." He grunted, taking personal note of the presense of the twins, Cab and Lola.

The Twins reacted just as fast as Riya did upon seeing Ironhide and spun around, both fighting over who says hello first.

Being already a bit irratated by the Twins antics, Ironhide shot off a blast in their direction which sent the two dodging for cover.

"Hey you big lug, get over here!" Riya demanded.

Complying happily, though not expressing it, Ironhide diarmed his cannons and thundered over to the catwalk where Riya stood with a smile so wide it was amazing her cheeks could stand it.

Though Ironhide was interested in something else.

"How long have you been here?" He grumbled, earning a giggle from Riya. "Not long, don't worry, no one forgot to mention it." She raised her arms up.

"I miss this." Riya jumped, "Pick me up!"

Lola choked on a laughed when Ironhide glared at both Cab and her. He reluctantly gave in, lifting Riya up onto his shoulder.

"Good to see you again you big oaf." Riya hugged the side of his face, both the Twin's made sure to record it. Good blackmail.

"Hmpf." He grunted, walking out of the training room with both Lola and Cab following.

"Where are the guys, 'Hide?" Riya asked excitedly.

"Optimus was called in from your goverment, something our last mission." The gruff mech replied, "Don't know about the others."

"Well, let's surprise them. What'cha say?"

The mech, still trumping about to a destination unknown to Riya, glanced sideways to Riya. "How do you mean?"

Riya grinned darkly, "Oh, I have an idea..."

Lola giggled, looking to Cab, who shook his head with a wide smile. "It has begun."

* * *

_**DistrictX:** True, true. I love writting them (_beginning/end_) so much because it gives me the perfect opportunity to shout my character out to the others, like Riya meeting the Autobots. She's brash, a bit rough around the edges, and stubborn. But beneath that lies a deeper character, one that's locked away.  
Think Split Personality Disorder, Riya is one character after locking her true persona away since, as previously mentioned (_yeah, I know I say that a lot_), it never got her anywhere.  
Hmm... Maybe I should get you to help me on the insides_(thatsoundsweird),_ well, finding joy in them anyhow. :)_

_**Sideswipe's Mechanic:** AH-HA! I saw the shout out to you from Ironhide's Mechanic, I noticed beforehand though that your username was alike, I just felt it would be rude to state such until I was sure. And now I am! So it's not rude anymore.  
Awesome name! I love "An Autobot Mechanic" too. 3_


	4. Consequences

_AN: I'm seeing Avatar tomorrow in 3D!__  
Also, two things:_

_This is a short chapter, filling in for Riya's insane behavior, specifically so later on it's all sappy and meaningful and... stuff._

_Two; I'm very sad. Yes, I rather depressed...  
Last night I heard a noise outside and got worried. Since I have insomnia I tend to hear everything strange going on. This was exactly that, simply out of the ordinary noise.  
Some readers don't know this. I own eight chickens. I now own seven. D:  
A Possum snuck in the chicken coop(where they sleep) and killed one. We've been upgrading the protection straight to humane traps and strong smells like chopped garlic, onion, and pinesol being that rodents tend to evict the area if they are threatened in any way._

_So I'm depressed. The one that died was Squeaky, the cutest and bravest of them all._

_R.I.P Squeaky.  
You were so awesome my cats were terrified of you._

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

Riya smirked, "Ready!"

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"Didn't take much, you seem to forget very often that I know all there is to know about you guys... and the 'Cons... and the Quintesson's... And the Insecticons.. and-."

Ironhide groaned, "I get it!"

Riya stared at Ironhide, "Learning human slang?"

"A bit."

"What is it with you guys, Ratchet and now you? Obsessed with humans or what?" Riya laughed, "That's kinda weird."

"No." He growled, "If I do not learn human slang, I will never be able to understand human speech."

"Whatever." Riya waved next to his audio receptor, "Let's just do this!" She cackled.

"I still refuse to believe you talked me into this..."

"I'm a natural."

"At manipulation?"

Riya slapped the side of his face donning a hurt expression, all he did was grunt in return.

She waited until Ironhide began questioning if he did in fact insult her...

"You really are a Decepticon."

She groaned, "You're supposed to feel guilty!"

Ironhide had a hearty laugh, his giant frame rocking and bouncing the woman on his shoulder. "Guilty? HA!" He sighed, trying to calm his mirth. "Optimus is the one that is going to _feel_ something. According to you." He hummed.

"Don't try that!" She hissed, "If I get caught I am so ratting on you!"

"_Ratting_?" Ironhide echoed.

"Telling."

"It was not my idea!"

"But Optimus wil blame you anyways!"

Ironhide cursed, in Cybertronian, and Riya began laughing. "Didn't think of that huh?"

"No... Aw slag."

Riya grinned triumphantly, "Nonetheless, less talk more work!" She cheered.

In all truths, Ironhide could not find one plausible reason as to why he agreed to go along with Riya's prank. Nothing he would ever admit to but himself.

Riya was almost hopping on his shoulder with glee. Insane, wild, hormonal glee. To a certain extent it irritated him, yet at the same time he did not want to scare the girl away. Last time she was displeased with them, especially Ratchet, Riya ended up held by the Decepticons and believed to have been _harvested_, still a word he could never say to Riya without feeling a ping of regret, and died in the process. Not just died though, passed painfully, a fate he wished she never faced.

Then again, she did not die. Lola attempted to explain it to the Weapon Specialist, but Ironhide was not the type. He insisted, after many trial and error attempts with him on the matter, that if Riya was alive and well no matter what happened regarding the Portal and Laserbeak, that it was fine. Riya was alive and learning of her survival was a surreal moment.

Not to mention the moment to the other Autobots, especially the Boss 'Bot that Riya planned on tricking into a multi-coloured trap.

The mess would be tremendous.

That had not stopped her.

_::Ironhide, you requested my attention?:: _Optimus contacted through internal COM link.

Riya smiled widely, baring her shining white teeth.

_::Correct. There is a visitor and she has requested your audience.::_ He shook his head, inwardly questioning his intentions.

_::When did she arrive?:: _Optimus was never one to hide his own pleased attitude and his voice just screamed of pleasantries.

_::One hour and fourty-six minutes Earth time.::_He was particulaly confused at himself why he was also using human time to calculate her arrival moment, but did not dwell on it.

_::Where is she?::_

_::With me.::_

_::I am on my way, I have very little free time. I am afraid I may take some time.::_

_::Understood.:: _Ironhide huffed, _::She just wants to see you again Optimus, take your time. If you want, you could wait until later.::_

It was silent, still; unless one counts Riya's adrenalin rush and sky rocketing heart rate which Ironhide could scan perfectly.

This silence was caused once again by Optimus in thought, a common moment for all the Autobots. Suddenly, Ironhide went on his own flashback. He could recollect all the way back to when Optimus faced his first challenge as Autobot commander. The silence would often worry the Autobots, they would begin thinking Optimus had no clue as to the next action.  
Then he would speak, order, and as always, save lives while running the risk of loosing his own.

At the same moment, Riya waiting for Ironhide's confirmation that Optimus was on his way so she could get into position on the catwalk above the door.

_::I believe that would be best. I do not want to rush her greeting.::_

Ironhide smirked, _::I am sure she will understand Optimus.::_

He looked to the small human on his shoulder, plucked her from her spot and put her on the catwalk. "He is far too busy to fall into your paint trap."

"Aww..." Riya cried, "Well fine then. We'll have to get it-"

As if the situation was not bad for Ironhide, one unlucky Autobot had to decide that this was the oppertune moment to come for a stroll down to the Autobots private War room through the very door where located just above was a large half circle shaped bucket holding gallons of paint, courtesy of Cab, causing a waterfall of rainbow paint to come flooding down like an angry monsoon.

"Frag it." Ironhide growled to himself, he knew he was going to have hell about this.

The paint had splashed so much that Ironhide received a few coloured bits but Riya's new clothes were undoubtedly ruined.

Standing in complete shock, not a single person moved.

The moment was short lived when Bumblebee came around the corner, he had received news Riya was going to arrive... as did the other Autobots and Optimus had contacted them all that she had arrived a short while ago and was awaiting the Autobots for a reunion.

Not a sound but the drip of paint that puddled at the unrecognizable mech's feet.

Then, the uncomfortably silence got worse.

Ironhide realized who was under the paint.

With a slow, hesitant motion, both tie-dye metal hands came up to the face plates of the Autobots and whipped the paint off his face.

The Autobots, and humans around like Lola and Fredrika, swore Ratchet's optics were red.

This was a level of terrified Ironhide could not thoroughly comprehend.

But Riya spoke first.

"RUN!" She shouted, bolting off faster then any of the onlooker's thought a human could run.

For once, Ironhide agreed. Fleeing was the best idea that he processed and he, for the first time in his long, immortal life, ran from Ratchet's clearly seething rage.

The other Autobots, struggling to disguise their laughing, ended up target of Ratchet's Decepticon-ish anger.

"Primus!" Bumblebee took off, the Twin's not far behind.

Ratchet flicked his arms, attempting to remove most of the paint. "Vector Sigma." He complained, heading straight back to his med bay in hopes to wash off the paint. Begging that this was not fast dry.

Further away, Ironhide and Riya had stopped running. During the escape, Ironhide had ran into Riya, picked her up and drove to the opposite side of the base, the disconnected half that apparently held all the Autobots berth chambers.

Riya climbed out of Ironhide, after which he transformed. Both listening closely to see if they could hear Ratchet following them.

Finally, when the duo decided Ratchet had not followed them, Riya collapsed onto the ground as Ironhide merely walked over to his berth and sat down.

"Phew! That was close!" Riya laughed.

"You found that funny?" The Weapon Specialist asked in disbelief.

Riya propped herself up on her elbows, turning her head towards him. "Hells to the yeah." She put her right hand up, donning a symbol Ironhide did not know.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"What you just did with your hand."

Riya looked at her hand, "You mean the rock on thing? It's called '_throwing up the horns._' It's a thing some people do when they want to say something was awesome... Or their at a rock concert."

"Rock? Like earth stones?" Confused was an understatement.

Riya sighed, "I'm so not explaining this. It'll take too long then it'll lead on to another thing, then another, and another... Ugh." She flopped back down onto the metal floor.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one dared to exit the safety of Ironhide's chambers knowing what was out there.

To Riya's mind it was a giant robotic cannibalistic Cybertronian shark that flies and just so happens to be a medic.

"I'm cold." She shivered.

Ironhide huffed, stood and picked Riya up from the cold metal floor and returned to sitting on his berth.

She visibly warmed up as she curled her small form on his lap even tighter.

"I missed you 'Hide. Not as much fun without you blowing shit up." She mumbled, barely audible to Ironhide's keen receptors.

Ironhide would have shifted, attempting to act as if he did not hear it but also knew that Riya knew he did and very well could hear when she whispered.

So instead of resisting, Ironhide smirked. "Missed ya' too kid."

She snuggled on his lap. "Thanks 'Hide." She closed her eyes, keeping warm on his metal.

After the small yet deeply meaningful moment between the two, both kept silent, enjoying their apparent last moments alive while Ratchet hunted them down.

But Ironhide was not one to play the soft guy.

"Do not dare tell anyone I said that."

Riya giggled, "Wouldn't dream of it. I dislike being blown into bits."

* * *

_**Shibo26:** Yeah... I guess I'm not that talented at explaining my imagination...  
I'm a much better artist. I can draw exceptionally well, but every picture I have scanned on Deviantart art are certainly not anywhere near my best. o.o  
Nevertheless, thanks Shibo. You're awesomesause!_

_**WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer: **Aww, thanks again. You're sweet as white chocolate. :D That's my favorite chocolate.  
Heh, the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Twins. Skids and Mudflap(even though I despise them so). Later I'll bring the Twins Sunny and Sides. Their two of my favorite Autobots.  
Of course, I'm a Decepticon. So... That doesn't work out real well._

_**GrimlockX4:** Yeah! It so totally backfired!_

_**Of-Light-and-Shadow: **Hoo-sha! A new minon!  
Are you ready to claw your way up the ranks?! VERILY!  
(I read too much of MARVEL's Thor.)  
Thanks! It was a... a vacation. :D_

_**scarlette16:** Thanks, I loved hanging around with my mom on our birthday.  
I'm so lucky, I have a super amazing kickass mom.  
Who'll be more then happy to admit it._

_**shadowxofxdarkness: **Yeah, a Cybertronian bear...  
I wonder what equaled as a teddy bear on Cybertron?  
Grimy-saur?_

* * *

This is a unique time indeed! I suffer from a fatal case of Writer's block and had to do something to keep my wits about me, here's the result.

Hint: Read it like the story, serious in nature until you reach the funny bit... Well, that is if it's funny to you as it was to me.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

Riya smirked, "Ready!"

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"Didn't take much, you seem to forget very often that I know all there is to know about you guys... and the 'Cons... and the Quintesson's... And the Insecticons.. and-."

Ironhide groaned, "I get it!"

Riya stared at Ironhide, "Learning human slang?"

"A bit."

"What is it with you guys, Ratchet and now you? Obsessed with humans or what?" Riya laughed, "That's kinda weird."

"No." He growled, "If I do not learn human slang, I will never be able to understand human speech."

"Whatever." Riya waved next to his audio receptor, "Let's just do this!" She cackled.

"I still refuse to believe you talked me into this..."

"I'm a natural."

"At manipulation?"

Riya slapped the side of his face donning a hurt expression, all he did was grunt in return.

She waited until Ironhide began questioning if he did in fact insult her...

"You really are a Decepticon."

She groaned, "You're supposed to feel guilty!"

Ironhide had a hearty laugh, his giant frame rocking and bouncing the woman on his shoulder. "Guilty? HA!" He sighed, trying to calm his mirth. "Optimus is the one that is going to _feel_ something. According to you." He hummed.

"Don't try that!" She hissed, "If I get caught I am so ratting on you!"

"_Ratting_?" Ironhide echoed.

"Telling."

"It was not my idea!"

"But Optimus wil blame you anyways!"

Ironhide cursed, in Cybertronian, and Riya began laughing. "Didn't think of that huh?"

"No... Aw slag."

Riya grinned triumphantly, "Nonetheless, less talk more work!" She cheered.

In all truths, Ironhide could not find one plausible reason as to why he agreed to go along with Riya's prank. Nothing he would ever admit to but himself.

Riya was almost hopping on his shoulder with glee. Insane, wild, hormonal glee. To a certain extent it irritated him, yet at the same time he did not want to scare the girl away. Last time she was displeased with them, especially Ratchet, Riya ended up held by the Decepticons and believed to have been _harvested_, still a word he could never say to Riya without feeling a ping of regret, and died in the process. Not just died though, passed painfully, a fate he wished she never faced.

Then again, she did not die. Lola attempted to explain it to the Weapon Specialist, but Ironhide was not the type. He insisted, after many trial and error attempts with him on the matter, that if Riya was alive and well no matter what happened regarding the Portal and Laserbeak, that it was fine. Riya was alive and learning of her survival was a surreal moment.

Not to mention the moment to the other Autobots, especially the Boss 'Bot that Riya planned on tricking into a multi-coloured trap.

The mess would be tremendous.

That had not stopped her.

_::Ironhide, you requested my attention?:: _Optimus contacted through internal COM link.

Riya smiled widely, baring her shining white teeth.

_::Correct. There is a visitor and she has requested your audience.::_ He shook his head, inwardly questioning his intentions.

_::When did she arrive?:: _Optimus was never one to hide his own pleased attitude and his voice just screamed of pleasantries.

_::One hour and fourty-six minutes Earth time.:: _He was particularly confused at himself why he was also using human time to calculate her arrival moment, but did not dwell on it.

_::Where is she?::_

_::With me.::_

_::I am on my way, I have very little free time. I am afraid I may take some time.::_

_::Understood.:: _Ironhide huffed, _::I AM SURE SHE WILL UNDERSTAND PRIME.::_

_::WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR?::_

_::I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU? PRIMUS!::_

_::ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT MUCH?::_

_::SON OF A GLITCH!::_

_::WHAT?::_

_::RIYA'S PRANKING RATCHET!::_

_::VECTOR SIGMA!::_

_::OH NO DECEPTICONS ARE ATTACKING!::_

_::SINCE WHEN?::_

_::NOW!::_

_::PROTECT RIYA!::_

_::TOO LATE!::_

_::**AGAIN?!**::_

_::NO! SHE'S HAVING TEA AND CRUMPET'S WITH BARRICADE!::_

_::SWEET PRIMUS THAT'S FRAGGED UP!::_

_::WHERE DID MEGATRON COME FROM?!::_

_::MEGATRON?!::_

_::THIS IS WRONG!::_

_::YOU SAID IT!::_

_::OKAY, WHAT THE FRAG?!::_

_::WHAT?!::_

_::WHAT THE PIT ARE THOSE?!::_

_::**WHAT!?**::_

_::I DON'T KNOW!::_

_::I'M ON MY WAY!::_

_::NO DON'T RUSH YOURSELF. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN RIYA'S GREETING!::_

_::SLAG! YOU'RE RIGHT! BUT MEGATRON'S THERE! HE'LL KILL HER! AGAIN!::_

_::I DON'T THINK SO! THEIR PLAYING TRANSFORMERS "CLUE"!::_

_::WHAT IS CLUE?::_

_::A HUMAN BOARD GAME WHERE THE PLAYERS TRY TO SOLVE A HOMICIDE, WHO KILLED WHO WITH WHAT WEAPON AND IN WHAT ROOM! THEIR TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED BUMBLEBEE! SLAG!::_

_::I THINK I JUST DIED!::_

_::YOU KILLED BUMBLEBEE WITH RATCHET'S SAW IN THE MESS HALL!::_

_::WHAT THE PIT?!::_

_::I THINK THE AUTHOR HAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF HER CONTROL OVER OUR WORLD.::_

_::THEN WHY DID SHE TELL YOU TO TELL ME THAT?::_

_::SHE'S LOST HER MIND!::_

_::OH FRAG!::_

* * *

Forgive me. It was utterly random... I know...  
Ironhide and Optimus in a yelling competition.

...

I like the idea of Megatron, 'Cade and Riya playing Transformers CLUE!

I feel bad for Bumblebee though...


	5. Fallen Mood

_AN: Well, seems like people loved that insanity at the end of the last chapter... I may do it again, but that one was spontaneous and I'll never ignite that same sanity-questioning hilariousness that readers seem to love._

_EDIT: Oh noes! I just noticed, apparently, I forgot to switch back to "fixed left" from "centered" like it is now for 'AN's, Disclaimers, and the review reply section.  
It's all better now though!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible?_

* * *

It happened like wildfire through on dry day in California.

All the Autobots were there, including various humans such as Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Lieutenant Fredrika, and head scientist Lola.

Riya met Skywing for the first time in his Cybertronian form, he was so pleased, and above that, his brother Scatterwing had finally given into becoming an Autobot, though he insisted that unless absolutely necessary, like a dying Autobot, that he would not be called to fight.  
Insisted is nicer way to say threatening them.

When Optimus finally escaped his work day, where even an alien like himself had learned to hate it, he visited with Riya.

Reuniting the group was nothing short of a comic book perfection, and naturally, along with comic book perfection, came trouble.

Ratchet appeared.

Riya was scared clean out of her tiny human mind, so much so that when Ratchet approached she literally shrunk five sizes, but when he greeted her, she hid behind Optimus and started blaming Ironhide.

And so the fued began, was Ironhide truly to blame for Riya's childish behavior since he was temporarily responsible for her, or was Riya old enough to realize that prank was wrong and should not have done it in the first place?

The Autobots and human allies stayed in the Autobots personal meeting room for well over two hours deciding on that very question.

Though the humans tired of the dispute, the Autobots found joy in the relaxing conversation, or hostile environment.

Riya took pleasure in counting down the ways it was Ironhide's fault and Ironhide, since he was not very good with words, started to defend himself, but found no words.

Ratchet explained that Ironhide was not responsible, and Ironhide relaxed visibly knowing he would not earn a trip to the Hatchet's med bay, and that it was not Riya's fault, who was confused beyond reason.  
He also stated that clearly it was Lola and Cab's fault, for both were properly charged with keeping an eye or optic on Riya and it was Cab who gave permission for them to use his paints. Therefore, it must have been their fault.

Lola began blasting unmentionables to Ratchet and for the first time, Ratchet felt himself shrink. Cab started crying out bloody murder. His first few years back in his own realm and already he has a trip to see the Hatchet. Strangely enough Lola's colourful vocabulary, also in multiple languages, freed the duo from certain death.

Of course, the Twins could not be anymore thrilled that for the first time someone played a prank and they did not receive punishment for it. Bumblebee too found this amusing.

It also came up in the arguing that the massive paint bucket swirling with colours was actually meant for Optimus Prime.

To which he was not so amused.

Again, the arguing continued, but this time, it came about in a few silent glares, uncomfortable stares, whispering of apologies and S.O.S's on Riya's and Ironhide's behalf.

Optimus eventually gave them the slip, allowing a one time only get '_out of jail free'_card. Ironhide and Riya were still watching their backs.

It went on much like that until the very end of the day, or the beginning of the next day since it was past midnight. When all went for sleep, or recharge, Riya and Ironhide never stopped watching their backs, like somehow Optimus would appear and cause them to _disappear_.

For the first day, Riya plugged up her black box and called into her personal computer back in her universe for a familiar call to her real world friends, the only two which of she told the truth to.

Riya was not in a good mood and desired someone to blurt her problems out to.

Sarah and Grim would be most surprised.

_::Sarah?:: _Riya typed, _::Grim, you guys AFK?::_

_::Nah, I'm here.::_ Sarah replied first, followed closely by Grim, _::What's up RT?::_

_::Oh, nothing, just that I'm sitting in the Autobot headquarters!::_

_::liar!:: _Sarah and Grim blasted out within a split second.

_::I'm dead serious... and pissed.::_

Grim replied first, _::Why?::_

_::I'll let this explain it.:: _Riya smirked, clicking the '_send file_' button right above the chat page and a loading bar appeared until on both Sarah and Grim's screen appeared a recorded message Riya had made herself.

The title was funnier then the actual recording.

Opening like a documentary, it read "_Welcome to Autobot headquarters!_" and below the title read Terms of usage; "_Remember fellow Transfans! No one knows about the existence of the Autobots, or Cybertronians in general, so after playing this brief step by step guide please destroy it by any means. Thank you!_"

It read, first scene; "_The Headquarters._"

_"How the hell does that work?" Riya narrowed her eyes, obviously looking upward to the very high camera._

_A laugh, from off screen. "We all record our days, just, this way I have made it possible for your primitive computers to play it back."_

_"Ratchet built my computer." Riya growled._

_A low pitched whirring also played off screen, "Oh, right..."_

_"Let's get on with it!" Riya swirled around and threw her arms up._

_The camera shook up and down, nodding._

_"Cab, look around the room we're in." Riya pointed out, the camera then swiveled around quickly before returning to Riya._

_With a groan, Riya continued. "Slow you boron compressor! Their humans, they can't register as fast as Cybertronians!" She pointed furiously back to the room, where the camera shook before scanning the area slower._

_"Alright Sarah, Grim, since I know when I send you this you'll hear all of this." Riya was barely visible on the corner of the screen, "This is the Autobots private War room, away from the human government, only Autobots and the humans associated closely with the Autobots can enter here."_

_"It's also where Teletraan is located, which is where all the Autobots talk to Riya... Most of the time."_

_"Right Cab." Riya nodded, smiling. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "They don't know you Cab! Since you're not canon!" Riya pointed directly at the camera._

_"That's right. So..." The camera moved across the large room to the giant computer, where after a few metal on metal sounds, the screen switched off then returned. From a different point of view, this time with an Autobot and Riya in the background on a catwalk._

_"I'm Cab, a newer Autobot to the team." The mech waved to the computer screen, "Lola, Skywing and I met Riya in her universe, well, your universe before we returned. But that's a long story for some other time."_

_"Cab." Riya sighed, "I already told them a while ago... It's been two years, I covered all that. They know Lola, Skywing and your story."_

_Cab turned to face the screen yet again, "Oh... Okay."_

_"Anyways!" Riya cried, "You'll be seeing through his optics throughout the entire tour, so enjoy!"_

_The screen went blank again, returning back to Cab's point of view._

_"They've seen the War room, now to the halls!" Riya entered a small door leading outside the room, closely followed by Cab who exited through the large doors._

_"This is the main hall, all rooms connect to this huge hall one way or another. All except for the secondary base, which you'll see later." Riya walked along the catwalk._

_"In here is the weapons cache, er, Ironhide's weapon cache." Riya laughed nerviously, "Go in, he knows. Touch the door, he knows. Think about touching the door, he knows. Either way, you're dead meat."_

_"Next here..." Riya jogged down the catwalk with Cab following, "Is the training room, mostly Ironhide's chambers. He spends more time in there, or outside blasting targets, then he does in his own berth chambers!" Riya exclaimed, opening the door._

_The larger doors opened, revealing a massive room with a blast. Clearing, someone was training, predictably, Ironhide._

_"Hey 'Hide!" Riya waved as the Weapon Specialist turned from the firing range to see Riya and Cab._

_"RT, Cab, what do you want?" He grumbled._

_"I'm making a tour thingy for my friends back home." Riya smiled sheepishly, "But I told them everything, like, two years ago when Lola, Skywing and Cab found me... and more after that... so it's all cool."_

_Ironhide's shining blue optics darkened and narrowed threateningly._

_Riya shrunk, "No need to tell the Hatch, right 'Hide?"_

_Ironhide turned fully towards the two, "Watch the Twins for a month." He smirked triumphantly._

_"Oh dammit." Riya cursed, "Fine..."_

_Ironhide smiled, "Who are your friends?"_

_"Sarah and Grimlock."_

_He grunted towards the camera before returning to his cannons._

_"Psst. Cab, let's get outta' here."_

_The two ditched instantly, before Ironhide noticed, not that he cared._

_"Aww man! Stuck on babysitting duty for a month." Riya whined._

_Cab laughed, shaking the camera. "That's what happens when you tell old 'Hide your secrets. Especially if their secrets from Ratchet."_

_"Hmpf, the Big Dude knows, why is the Hatch'... the Hatch?"_

_The camera shook side to side, "Dunno', ask him."_

_Riya's arms flailed upwards, "Brilliant idea Cab! While I'm at it, why don't I just let him blast me to oblivion?!"_

_Cab's hands appeared in front of the camera in a gesture to calm, "Cool down RT, I was just joking."_

_"Better be..."_

_Soon enough, after the few empty rooms that required exploring, Riya and Cab reached the main hanger where the Autobots held their meetings with the humans._

_"Oh, looks like the Boss 'Bot is in a meeting, gotta' keep it down RT." Cab whispered to Riya, who nodded in reply._

_The two began to tip-toe around the meeting. Of course, Cab being so large that remaining quiet was not a real option._

_However, Riya took note the all the Autobots were in their alt modes, parked peacefully in a group. So in turn, Cab transformed and Riya walked along side of him, placing a hand on his hood as they both walked, and drove, silently past the meeting._

_Until Riya stopped dead in her tracks._

_The camera turned, Riya came into view with a look of horror across her face._

_"RT, come on." Cab whispered, surprisingly, no Autobot really took notice, or just did not care, about the two moving quietly in the background._

_Riya's eye twitched before ripped open Cab's door and told him to floor it._

_Taking off as fast as he could the second he reached outside of the hanger, they headed toward the clearing before Cab asked again._

_"RT, what's wrong?"_

_Riya stepped out, looking around and making sure no one else was in the area besides herself and Cab._

_Taking in an extremely deep breath, Riya released it in a loud scream._

_"OW RT!" Cab whined, reversing from the screeching girl. "What was that for?!"_

_"Didn't you hear it?!" She cried, flipping around to Cab._

_"Hear what RT?" He cooed, trying to calm Riya._

_Riya mumbled, "He said it... Optimus said it..."_

_Sighing helplessly, she slumped on Cab's hood, he arms out across his windshield._

_Cab quieted his engine, keeping his hood warm for Riya's comfort. He could read clearer then day that she became spontaneously stressed, heart rate sky rocketing and breathing thickening. It worried Cab, he knew Riya well, she did not outburst without a reason._

_"What did Boss 'Bot say?"_

_Riya slapped her hand over her eyes, "The Fallen will rise again."_

* * *

**Shibo26:** I am British! :D Fish and Chips!

**GrimlockX4:** Thanks, it was complete insanity. That was one of my moments of pure randomness, I actually got that one down for the first time ever... I feel special. ^^

**District X:** Yeah, I guess it was predictable. :/  
Though I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE WRITERS BLOCK SPECIAL ENDING.  
... LOL.  
**PM Review; District X:** Again, I apologize for not putting this on the last chapter, total stupidity on my part. However, I enjoyed our little conversation! It was massive fun! You are, and remain to be, one of the most observational of all my readers!  
Also, about you loving my writing style; -ahem- OMFG! I lurv ewe. :D  
Unexpected is good for that very reason, I'm just terrible at making sure it remains IC! Heh heh heh...  
Do what you love man!

**scarlette16:** Thanks, you're the first to say that. So once more, you are the awesome-est.

**Bumblebeezgirl: **Y'know, at first I was worried that making Bumblebee the victim and Optimus the convict would be unacceptable and slightly less funny then Ironhide being the victim and Frenzy being the convict...


	6. Crest Fallen

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible?_

_AN: Umm... I have no real excuses...  
Damn if that means I'm not going to try.  
Firstly, I hit writers block so damn hard I fell back and was unconscious in a second.  
Secondly, during my time in writers block purgatory, I bought my brother his long desired video game that he'd been searching for and I found. So I felt all uppity about that.  
Thirdly, which is the main reason, during my time in purgatory, and the same exact day I bought that game for my brother, he brought me a present. And OHMAIGAWD, it was Fallout 3. I. LOVE. THAT. GAME.  
I have been dying to buy it for so damn long that when he brought it home I practically kicked him out of the gaming room and played Fallout 3 until I fell in love with one of it's characters. Oh damn, and his name is Cheron. So I'm stuck on Fallout 3, imagining the world as a giant Wasteland, irradiated and filled with dangers.  
If you couldn't tell, that doesn't fuel my love for Transformers.  
Unfortunately, it beat Transformers as my favorite comic book/fictional universe BY A LANDSLIDE._

_So I'm sorry, but Fallout 3 kicks major ass._

_

* * *

_

"AHHHhhh!" Riya cried, stunning the Autobots and humans in the room. "Why me? Why now?" She whined.

"Yo RT, whassup?" Skids stepped forward to the frustrated girl who was acting as if she was suffocating to death in the office chair.

"I can't tell you!" Riya jumped forward, the chair rolling forward on it's six wheels, "This so totally sucks!" She spun her chair in circles.

The Autobots, especially Ratchet and Optimus, took a prolonged look at each other before seeing that a private conversation would be best while their human friends try to calm the erratic teenager.

_::Ratchet, is there any physical damages?::_Optimus asked, always being the worrier.

_::None on my scans. Whatever is afflicting her is not physical, it must be emotional.::_

_::Primus, just what we need. A emotional teenage girl.::_ Skywing groaned through the internal link.

Ironhide looked to Cab who was attempting his best to stay out of the conversation. _::What was the last thing she said to you?::_

_::She said...::_ Cab looked at Lola and in turn Lola glared at him, backing away, Cab answered; _::I can't tell you either, but what I can tell you is that it has to do with her universe and... our future. Again.::_

_::So that means, and this is just a guess, that something someone said or did sent her into... well... _this_.::_Skywing pointed at the whining girl who spun in the human office chair, going on about how cruel the world is.

_::Exactly. I just do not understand what could set this reaction off.:: _Ratchet thought, running through every plausible answer before continuing, _::Unless... Well, unless it has to do with a traumatic event, not for her, but for this universe.::_

Optimus weighed the options, nothing was given besides Ratchet's answer, but Cab gave the half truth. Whatever Cab was keeping a secret, which Optimus and the others knew as what he said; their future, then it was best kept that way. All the Autobots and humans agreed that if any information about the, as Riya deemed it, Transformers universe, then it may lead to trouble if the secret was told.

Their future, good or bad, could be changed for either better or worse. The only trouble was that no one could ever say when telling them their future would help them or hurt them and the risks were much to high.

Finally, after a silence, Optimus spoke on this thoughts.

_::Cab.::_

_::Yes Boss?::_Cab looked over to Optimus.

_::This is your judgement, if what Riya is now... emotional about should be important enough for us to know, or will it pass?::_Optimus asked, crossing his arms as he watched Riya slump in her chair, knees touching the platform floor while Lennox and Epps try to keep her in the chair.

Cab looked back and forth between the Autobots, Riya, Lennox and Epps, and Lola.

As Cab glanced to Lola, he saw her glare. "Don't say a damn thing. What happens, happens. We can't stop it. We cannot change time; past, present, or future. Just leave it alone." She insisted to the Autobots, mainly all agreed, but if what was disturbing Riya was truly painful to the Autobots, then it may be worth knowing.

"Optimus believes it is up to Cab to decide, Lola. I agree fully with his choice." Ratchet stated.

"Same here, whatever's got Riya like this may be important enough to know." Ironhide grumbled.

"No!" Lola yelled, denying their argument. "Never! It can never be!" She growled, "What Riya knows, what Cab knows, should remain a secret. No matter what, the fate of any of you, us, the Decepticons, should be kept quiet. Under wraps!"

Optimus nodded, "Under any other circumstance I would agree with you." He looked toward Riya, "Yet Riya is under a great deal of stress, what is causing it may be necessary for us to know."

Lola groaned loudly, "You don't understand!" She roared, blasting up the platform, higher until she was at the height of Optimus' chest. "Your processors, your entire functional systems, all of them, work off of logic. You would always believe this was the right thing to do no matter what! I have spent my entire life studying Cybertronians physically to know enough about this."

"How we function is not relate-"

"It is! More then you know Ratchet." Lola interrupted, "This is far more complicated then simple number crunching and percentages. This is supernatural, something that Cybertronians lack. The unexplained is not compatible with your processors, that's why I worked with my old group. Because humans possess one thing that Cybertronians cannot even imagine."

Ratchet was skeptical, "And what is that?"

"The understanding of the unexplainable and non-existant. The power to know the existance of mythology and believe it without physical proof." Lola explained, "In short, faith."

Optimus looked down, rubbing his helm and examining further Riya and Cab's behavior, Lennox and Epps' attempts to calm her, and finally his Autobots.

Lola stood out, an expression of sencerity stitched across her face.

She was right.

"What Riya and Cab both know should remain with them, for now." Optimus said as Lola released a breath of relief. "During that time I would request you show me what you are speaking of Lola, then I will answer on this subject further."

Lola nodded repeatedly, "Absolutely. We can do it right now if you want, just off to my lab."

Optimus stepped forward, offering his hand out and Lola accepted, stepping into his palm before they both turned and left the meeting.

Everyone that was left in the room either dispersed or tried to calm Riya down more.

"Man, what's got you so worked up?" Lennox sat in a chair next to a tired Riya.

"The Fallen will rise again..." Riya groaned, "I can't believe this! My only two weeks and it has to be now!"

"Riya." Cab shifted closer, "Lola said no."

"I'm not going to..." Riya glared at Cab, "But I'm going to kill someone." She growled coldly.

Lennox laughed, "I bet it's nothing serious." He patted her back, causing her to turn her glare toward him.

"Nothing serious?! It's so totally serious! It's a matter of lif-" She clamped her hands around her mouth as Cab's optics grew in size.

"Shh RT, Lola will kill us!" Cab urged.

Riya groaned, spinning again in her chair.

Ironhide grumbled silently before shaking his head and walking out of the meeting room, predictable as ever.

Bumblebee looked side to side, at Ratchet and at Riya. "I'm sure if it was important enough, you'd tell us, right Cab?" 'Bee shrugged before Cab gave him a look that said '_shut-up-and-go-away._'

"This is bad. This is really, really, bad." Riya stood from her chair, "I just wanna' go to bed... Seeing's how I'm not gonna' have any rest for the next two weeks..."

Bumbleebee's eyes lit up, "How about you come with me back to Sam's home?"

Riya's eye twitched, "What?"

Cab shook his head, "This has gone from bad to worse."

"What?" Bumblebee questioned, "It may be less stressful then staying here."

Ratchet shook his hand, "No, that's impossible. Whatever stress she is suffering here is clearing not induced by present events, but future ones. Moving her to a different location would not solve this issue, merely put it on someone else to comfort Riya."

Fredrika nodded, "And the government vouldn't let her go anywhere. They have proof she's from a different universe and that comes vith the same restrictions as coming from another planet does."

Bumblebee whirred disappointed, "Slag, and I already told Sam I'd get them together..."

Fredrika giggled, "I'm sure Sam understands. He is, after all, a human under the government's law. He's smart enough to understand that our laws can be... strict, to say the least."

"Fredrika?" Ratchet smiled, "You had enough influence to get Riya here with little worry, do you think you have enough to get Riya off the base?"

Riya shot up, smiling brightly and clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh yes, 'Rika! That would be great to meet Sammy boy and his girlfriend! Hey! I gotta' great idea too! While I'm at it, why don't I just shoot myself now?!" Riya slumped back down in the chair groaning, "Save the 'Con's the trouble..."

"What?" Lennox and Epps spun around to face Riya again.

"Riya..." Cab warned, "No more."

Riya sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. No more psychotic episodes."

Ratchet shook his head, offering his hand to Fredrika, "I believe we have more important things to attend to Fredrika, care to join?"

Fredrika smiled, stepping into his hand. "Of course, love."

Soon enough, it was only Cab and Riya left alone to talk on the previously so guarded secret. To both; it was not so pleasant.

The two sat and stared at each other before beginning.

"So..." Cab shifted in his seat, "How are you gonna' handle it?"

Riya huffed, "How I'm handling this is no where near as important as how _they're_ going to handle it."

"I feel... bad for them, y'know?" Cab sighed.

"About the Big 'Bot?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you mean."

Cab stood and took a seat closer to Riya, "Have you been planning for it?"

"Since the day I saw the sequel... and, well, went back to my universe knowing that Cybertronians exist."

"Me too... Just, the other way around."

Riya chuckled lowly, "Poor guys, they'll be heart-er, spark-broken."

"Humans and Autobots alike." Cab corrected, "So it goes both ways; heart and spark."

"Oh, 'course. Totally forgot about them, especially Lennox's face when he got the news."

"I didn't."

Riya sighed sadly, knowing her previous statement was a lie, she leaned forward in the office chair. "Me neither."

* * *

_**shadowxofxdarkness: **__Yeah! Just imagine, humans playing with them wouldn't need pieces, they'd **be** their own!  
That would be so awesome.  
Yeah, fighting and Ironhide. Two words that when talking about Transformers, never come without the other._

**_scarlette16: _**_Yeah, they'd certainly have to. I couldn't deny it, could you?_


	7. Opening Night

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible?_

_AN: OHMAIGAWD NOES!  
__My XBOX 360 just red ringed!  
__WHY?!  
__... And I just got the "Broken Steel" and "Point Lookout" add-on's for Fallout 3.  
Isn't that just peachy?! ARGGG! Thank GAWD I have a one-year warranty on the bastard. I'm only level 13 carrying the most kickass arsenal five thousand caps could buy with Tesla armour and a Tri-beam Laser rifle!_

_

* * *

_

"Do you hate me?"

All eyes and optics turned to Riya.

Optimus shook his head, "I do not even see how you could come to such a conclusion."

"Not you!" Riya groaned, pointing upward, beyond Optimus and the other Autobots. "Him."

The Autobots turned their attention upward, after confirming there was no one in the sky or on the roof of their home base, they looked back at Riya questioningly.

"Y'know, God?" Riya rolled her eyes. "Or, to you Primus."

"Guys, it's religon. Don't ask." Lennox laughed, "Long story."

Taking Lennox's advice, Optimus moved on.

"Riya and Cab, though it wold seem you both have knowledge of the Decepticon's next plan, Lola has explained to me the extent of the damage that could be caused if you were to reveal what you know." Optimus caught eveyone's attention, "And it would be best if kept what you know to yourselves, otherwise risking human as well as Autobot lives."

Riya sighed, "I knew she'd change your mind."

Lola smiled, "I had to."

"'Don't mean this isn't anymore difficult." Riya stuck her tounge out at Lola.

To Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee, they all saw what provoked Riya to point her tounge at someone and felt it best to change the subject.

"For the time being Riya," Ratchet hummed, "Maybe we could meet with Samuel and Mikaela."

"Pfft, not in this lifetime. Not the next one either." Riya growled.

Bumblebee jumped in, "Why not? I had told him he would get to meet you when you came back." He laughed, "Him and Mikaela were excited."

"Excited or not 'Bee, I'm not feeding myself to the 'Con's." Riya smirked, "That boy and his gal have trouble written all over them."

Lola shoved Riya, "Stop it."

"What?!" Riya whined, "I didn't say anything." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yes you did." Lola insisted, "So stop it."

"Fine fine, whatever."

"Alright," Fredrika grinned, "If you both are done fighting, ve must find out vhere Riya is going to stay."

Lola nodded toward Lennox, who stared in confusion. "I'm supposed to know this?" Lennox questioned.

"Right. Riya is under your supervision Villiam, so vhere she shall stay is up to you." Fredrika answered, taking a stroll over to Lola, "I believe Riya vould be more comfortable vith the Autobots, so maybe it is best for her to stay in one of the guest rooms we built for Samuel or Mikaela." Fredrika offered.

Lennox nodded, "Okay, better idea then mine."

"Vhat vas your idea?" Fredrika smiled.

"Nothing." He laughed.

Fredrika turned around as Ratchet offered his hand down and she climbed happily into his palm, "Optimus, vould that be okay vith you?" She asked politely, facing upward to the towering mech.

Since the beginning of the meeting, Optimus had stood in silence while the scene in front of him unfolded and finally he was given the oppertunity to voice his opinion.

"As long as Riya is comfortable there and does not cause any more trouble, then she is welcome." He answered easily, sounding as formal as ever.

Formal.

Riya's eyes went wide again, "Shit." She cursed.

The Autobots had once again left their Generation One personalities into the live action 2007 blockbuster that Riya very well knew it meant trouble, there was no mistaking it now.  
The Fallen will rise shortly, Megatron will be revived, which, if Riya could remember correctly, would be tomorrow. Tonight, Soundwave will send out Ravage to retreive the Allspark shard, then the day afterward would they dive to the sea's depth's and destroy the batteships and submarine's and upon reaching Megatron, they will use some nameless Decepticon spark (or to Riya; "The Red Shirt") and Megatron will come back.

"Oh happy day..." Riya groaned, grabbing Epps' attention.

Only after Megatron's resurection will Sam be at Collage when the Pretender attacks him then he as well as Mikaela and Leo, be captured by Blackout and Megatron.

Then it would happen. The only thing Riya dreaded.

Megatron's revival was nothing, the Autobots are expecting it, them with the human government were attempting to prevent it. So that did not bother Riya.

Nor did the Fallen's coming to Earth, she really could not care less. In fact, if she thought about it, she was an original Generation One fan and once the Fallen was inserted into the Transformers sequel, she was pissed. She _hated_ the Fallen, not only because he was not an original creation, but that the writers and directors decided to make him '_Megatron's master._'

Megatron never had a master, he was the Decepticon leader and that was that. Riya liked it that way, in fact, loved it that way. It made so much more sense, or as much as a movie about giant alien robots coming to Earth and befriending two human teenagers was.

Neither of those mattered.

It was Optimus, his death at Megatron's hands were for so long the best thing Riya could ever dream of and in the early years, the first move, animated it was, had Optimus' death and Megatron's survival.

But, to the Autobots, now knowing they exist and that they would feel the sudden sting of defeat as the news of Optimus' death spread around to all the people on the '_need-to-know-basis_' and finally the Autobots would come to the chilling conclusion that they may never win the war and their race as well as all of mankind would be lost.

Weight began to slam on Riya's shoulders, as if she just attempted to lift one of the Autobots.

Cab must be feeling it to and finally, Riya relaxed which in turn relaxed Ratchet who had been scanning her every ten seconds.

"Alright then... I'm beat... I'm going to bed." Riya groaned, lifting herself up from the concrete which she plopped down on so happily.

Fredrika smiled, "Ratchet?" She cooed.

The CMO smiled, offered his hand to Riya and she slinked in lazily.

"Cab?"

The green mech faced Riya in Ratchet's hand, "Yeah?"

"Could you come with me?" Riya asked tiredly.

Cab nodded, he understood her meaning and in fact was hoping he could talk to her at the end of the meeting, "Sure RT."

After bidding farewell with a lazy wave, Ratchet carried Riya off to her room and set her outside the human sized metal door on the catwalk, she thanked Ratchet without a real word and disappeared inside.

Cab followed into the large Autobot sized door. Being that it was the Autobot base they had access to all guest rooms, just in case.

"Riya?" He spoke up, barely audible.

"It's hard Cab, I mean, I know you get it but... you're not canon and... well, it's just hard!" Riya moaned, falling face first onto the bed.

Cab sighed, cautiously taking a seat on the floor next to her bed, "I know RT, but it'll be fine. You'll see, in the end."

"Yeah Cab, I know, Optimus kills the Fallen after a heroic resurection, courtesy of Sammy boy, but I..." Riya sighed, rolling onto her back on the bed and sitting up, crossing her legs idian-style. "After I saw that _look_ on Ironhide's face when we talked in private... Or when Bumblebee and I got onto the subject of my forced return to my universe... It was heartbreaking. It fucking hurt like hell. I felt like a complete asshole for smiling when they were so obviously hurt when they thought I died." She sniffed.

Cab's optics went soft, "I... don't know anything about that RT."

"I got that Cab, I just don't want to see that damned _look_ again. It sucks." Riya rubbed her eyes, "And the worst of it is that I know it. I know I'm going to see it, that I'm going to have to comfort them through that _look_. I know it'll all be fine in the end, but God! It feel like someone was stabbing me in the fucking heart and just waiting until I die of blood loss." Riya cried, her voice cracking at the end.

Cab held his hand out and Riya quickly latched onto it as he lifted his hand onto his lap. "I'm sorry RT, I wish it could be different."

"I know ya' do Cab and I don't mean to put this all on you, I know you're going to have to go through the _look_ with me so... I want you to know... I'm here and we can talk about it, even if we can't talk about it to anybody else." She smiled weakly up to Cab who in return smiled sadly.

"Thanks RT, but... I'm a big mech now, if you want to, ya'know, talk about it then..." Cab held Riya up higher, "... I want to listen."

Riya smiled, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "You're awesome Cab."

Cab smirked, "I know."

Riya sighed and rested her head on his finger which was wrapped around her cautiously, closing her eyes. Her breathing was labored, heavy, but she was calming down considerably as Cab noticed. He did what he needed to do, which was comfort his friend, in truth, he felt rather... brotherly to say the least.

Reveling in this new found comfort, Riya spoke up.

"It's starting tonight."

"I know."

"Want to stay up with me?" Riya looked up from her position.

Cab shook his head, "Didn't Lola say not to, well, give anything away, even slightly?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to act like I don't know what's happening. They all know we know, might as well watch it play out like the movie."

Cab smiled, "That's mean RT."

"Best seats in the house." She gave him a thumbs up, "Is there any popcorn in this place?"

* * *

_**Shibo26:** Wha-what? Don't you love me anymore?!_  
_Where have you been anyways? With the other authors? Well?!_

_**scarlette16**: Yeeeeaaaahhh... Sorry about taking so damn long._  
_Also, Fallout 3 rocks and my XBOX 360 died, as seen at the beginning Author's note._  
_Yeah, I just bought the first add-on for it too, then it red ringed on me, doesn't that suck?_

_**Shadowxofxdarkness:** No worries! I just found out that this chapter screwed up before posting it. Damn faulty fanfiction document set up. -.- I'm sorry it took me so long to fix this!_


	8. Audition's are Hard

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible?_

_AN: HELLZ TO THE YEAH._

_I got my XBOX 360 back, twice now but... oh well. It red ringed four times before Gamestop (a local gaming company) got pissed of and just went ahead and gave us an XBOX 360 ELITE. Which is so badass you can't even imagine unless you own one.  
Though I have just bought the second expansion for my Fallout 3 game, Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt, I thought that was it. I had completed the set and now all I had to do was run around and do awesome shit.  
I was wrong.  
Again.  
There's another add-on called "Mothership Zeta" and it takes place when your character, the Lone Wanderer, is kidnapped by aliens and you have to fight your way to an escape pod or... something. I don't know yet, I have to buy it a ruin it by playing it so many times I die._

_**Important Notice:**_

**_It seems my spellcheck is throwing a hissy-fit, so unfortunately, any typos existing are due to that, if you see any, please tell me so in your review or even PM me and I will fix it.  
Thanks!_**

_

* * *

_

"Alright Cab, Sam's first right?" Riya ran a hand through her hair, "Or was it the Allspark shard?"

"Shard first then Sam, because Megatron has to be revived, right?" Riya snapped her fingers and pointed to Cab, "Right. You're so smart." Cab smiled widely, "With a processor instead of a brain again, it's only natural."

Riya glared a moment before being interrupted by Ratchet strutting in, "Riya, we must talk."

Groaning, Riya walked along the catwalk to stand aside Ratchet, "What is it!? I thought I was through with all this serious stuff..." Riya whined, earning an unamused stare from Ratchet and a chuckle out of Cab. "This _serious stuff_ requires your full attention, as it effects all of us."

Cab trotted up to the CMO, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's not serious if we know what's going to happen."

Ratchet brushed Cab's hand off and offered a lift to Riya, "In any case, I stated that we needed to talk, what happens in the future is not my place." Riya rolled her eyes, hopping onto Ratchet's hand, "What happens to _it effects us all_?"  
Happily ignoring Cab, Ratchet turned and exited Cab's quarters, "I was not implying a contradiction, simply that if I choose to learn of the future occurrences without my fellow Autobots and my leaders permission against exactly what I was attempting to stop from happening earlier would not be my place."

"And it would make you look like a jackass."

Ratchet raised a metal brow, "If you mean a microchip moron, then yes, that too." He grinned, "Also a hypocrite."

"Indeed... So where are we going?" Riya sat in his palm, looking completely uninterested.

Ratchet walked through a door, to the war room. Optimus Prime and a few others stood in waiting as Ratchet rested his hand on the computer and Riya jumped out, "Okay guys, so what's up?"

"How did they get the shard?" Ironhide asked out of the blue standing aside Optimus, "There was an attack on the shards location, they breached the walls and escaped with the shard. No evidence of how they did it was behind." Optimus continued to correct Ironhide's hasty question.

Riya nodded, "You mean the Ravage scene..." She smiled and sat on a chair near Lennox and Lola, "Microcons, they're little metal balls and when Ravage dropped them down a vent in the bunker, they stopped and formed Reedman. He's so thin from one angle that if he stands straight at someone's line of sight, you can't see him. He took the shard, killed a few solders and rushed outside to meet back up with Ravage, they ditched no duh and now Soundwave has the shard." Riya replied like a tape simply playing back a recording.

Ironhide scoffed while Ratchet ran through the possibility of it working, "That is plausible, but how did they know where it is?"

Rolling her eyes, Riya pointed upward, "Soundwave genius. He's listening into the satelites, he found the frequency and tapped into it, no biggy for him. When that idiot Galloway began screeching at you guys about where the shard is an-" Riya silenced herself, "-Well, to put it simply, without telling you the future," Riya stuck her tounge out at Ratchet, "Soundwave found out through Galloway, of course, Galloway said it indirectly but that's it."

Optimus turned to Ratchet to quick for Riya to catch, "Then the Decepticons must know more."

Ratchet sighed, "They must know about Megatron."

Lola turned to glare at Riya, "I told you not to tell them anything." She growled and Riya put her hands up in defence, "I didn't! They're guessing! I didn't say a damn thing!" Riya flipped behind her chair and hid from Lola.

Cab stood outside the door smiling, trying to contain his laughter. Until Epps showed up, "What's up?" He asked from the catwalk, Cab twisted around to face him, "Oh nothing, Riya's talking to the others is all."

Epps bared a toothy grin, "What's so funny then?" Cab pointed to the door, "Riya's trying not to tell the Boss 'bot what's going to happen so Lola doesn't kill her, but it's not working to well." Cab laughed.

Sighing, Epps hit the door controls, "I better get in there, Lola ain't the calmest woman ever, she'll tie Riya up and throw her in the basement until this is all over with..." Cab nodded, "I'm counting on it."

Inside, Riya looked to the door, seeing Epps waving bye to an unknown mech outside before casually walking to Riya. "Girl, what's up?" He patted her head, "Nothin' much, just getting my ass kicked by my big mouth." Riya covered her face with her hands, "I can't believe it, this sucks so bad." Epps shook his head and took a seat near Lennox.

"I'm about to dodge this if Ratchet gets pissed with Lola." Lennox whispered to Epps as he leaned closer, "I'll cover your escape, but when you reach the checkpoint, provide me with cover fire." Epps laughed, the two friends treated the situation as if out on the battlefield.

"We can hear you." Ironhide stared stoically. Epps and Lennox laughed, covering their mouths so as to not make to much noise.

"God hates me, I know it." Riya shrugged, finally plopping back into her seat, "I mean, it hasn't been that long and already I'm back in this room talking about the same damn problem because we all know I have a big mouth."

"Then just shut up." Lola smirked as Riya gawked, "Holy hell, you actually said the same damn thing again!" Riya roared, shocking both Ratchet and Optimus out of their seemingly private conversation.

"Because you won't stop talking!" Lola shoved herself up from her seat, "If they know what happens it could kill them all." Riya moaned loudly, "No shit Sherlock, but I didn't tell them about Soundwave knowing everything, just the shard!"

Lola's eyes widened, "He knows everything?!"

Riya stopped, looked around and cursed, "Mother- Now you're doing this!" Riya pointed at Lola as the two came face to face.

"I never said a thing! I didn't make you say anything! You just need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!" Lola poked at Riya's chest, afterwards Riya pushed Lola back, "I'm trying!"

Lennox and Epps suddenly stood and back away slowly, keeping out of the fighting women's sight. Lennox whispered again, knowing the Autobots would hear him and not the women, "We're out of here."

Ratchet stepped forward and slammed a hand sideways between the two arguing women, "Silence!"

Both fell onto their backs and stared blankly at Ratchet's hand before turning their attention upwards to Ratchet, "The hell Hatchet?!" Riya screamed, "Don't do that moron! You could've hit us!" Riya rubbed her arm, "He did hit us."

The two stood up and began throwing curses in Ratchet's direct, only Riya used Cybertronian curses while Lola remained comfortable in human slang. Ratchet was taken back, thinking his size would be enough to stop the two from shouting at each other and while that succeeded, he was now the target of their feud.

Lennox and Epps were no longer in the room as Ironhide thought they may have been useful to stop the two.

Riya was rubbing her arm the entire time while Lola kept to leaning off of her left foot. The women turned their attention away from Ratchet, now removing all chances of him retorting to their insults.

Though after all the yelling was done, all three Autobots in the room were still going through processing all the slang Riya shockingly knew and what the human curses meant in their terms. Somehow, the two woman managed to curse once every other word while still forming a logical sentence.

Ironhide was dumbfounded at the speed of which they dished out the insults. Optimus was now trying to find a way around it while Ratchet removed his hand like a hurt child.

"Riya," Optimus called to first, but Riya remained with her back facing him, "You have told us what we wanted to know, no more. You are right, we concluded that the Decepticon's knew more." He turned to Lola who was doing the same as Riya, "We understand your concern Lola and if Riya does try to speak to us about the coming events we will not listen, though we do trust her enough to believe she will not."

Lola nodded, "Of course, but I need to talk to her on watching herself and not letting anything slip up. Not even a hint." Lola turned to Optimus, "This is very important, if she says anything more I cannot risk her here with us, messing with the time and space continum is extremely dangerous. It's consequenses will be dire, for any or all of us."

"You have already expressed your concern on this matter and I agree fully with you Lola, however, Riya has kept her knowledge to herself and so has Cab rather well, though you may require both to attend your speech." Optimus answered.

Riya blinked, uncrossing her arms and staring blankly at Optimus, "Speech? What speech? I _hate _speeches!"

"I'm holding a meeting in which I will explain to the government, or the humans aware of Cybertronian existance, about your passage through universes further then what we have already done. All they know is that you had jumped worlds on accident, but you knowing the future has not been revealed for many reasons, for now, we will just stick with because we were not sure and at the time it wasn't worth mentioning." Lola explained, sending a careless gesture here and there, "I don't want you there because the second I tell them about what you know, they are going to barrage you with questions, maybe even a legal suit or two."

Riya sat back down after sighing a breath of relief, "Thank God, I can't stand speeches."

"Technically, it's not a speech." Lola corrected, "It's a scienc-"

Light's flashed red, Lennox and Eppes came running back in while the other Autobots appeared, Scatterwing and Skywing came in together while Cab, though was just outside the door, came in after them. Fredrika was clamping a hair clip in her hair whilst Ratchet began typing to Teletraan to see the breach.

Ratchet stopped suddenly, earning confused looks from the others, all except for Cab and Riya.

"What is it?" Scatterwing stepped up, "Ratchet?" Skywing questioned, the twins glanced to each other then to Optimus while Ratchet diagnosed his stuned state.

"It's Megatron, the Decepticons had been spotted less then an hour ago in the area, they dived off of a cargo ship and the last transmission was a human captain sending out an urgent message to Liaison Galloway about Megatron as did most of the captains before the ships were destroyed." Ratchet scanned quickly through the readings.

Ironhide took a second glance at Riya and Cab who both stood unsurprised, they both knew it was to happen, but Ironhide couldn't help feel a small form of resentment growing.

"The Decepticon's have a target, a plan, but I cannot tell what they are after." Ratchet attempted a wide range search on Teletraan, "Megatron's signal has now left Earth's orbit, no doubt he has left to Cybertron to hide." He moved aside for Optimus to examine upon.

"What of the other Decepticons?" Optimus asked and Ratchet obliged, "They appear to be seperating, either to avoid detection or to hide their numbers, other then that there is nothing on the scanners about other Decepticon interferrences." Ratchet sighed, "Liaison Galloway is currently calling for an emergency meeting, something about preparing for assault which we need to do right away."

Optimus nodded, "Call Bumblebee, Decepticon's are vengeful and I believe they will go after Samuel if only to right their leader." Skywing took that job first, tending to Teletraan's long range communicator.

"Where is the Liaison?" Ratchet pointed to the screen, "On his way here."

Riya looked up to Cab, "Where's that damn popcorn?"

* * *

_**Shibo26:**__Sick? SCHOOL?!?... Wait, what was the last one again? :P  
It's cool, I've been gone a long time mainly because I had to buy a new computer since the old one got a sucky virus and destroyed everything. -.-  
Otherwise, there would be far more updates. FAR more._

_**GrimlockX4:** And you're going to feel worse for her too, because this is all just one big lead up to the main problem which is coming up here within the next two chapters. x]_

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** I really wanted to make Cab a lovable character, y'know? Not like a Bumblebee fun and determined, but a nice and peaceful kind of mech. I hope that's what he seems like to the readers._

_**moonstone6793:** Yeeeaaahh, my original style S-U-C-K-E-D. If you could even call it a style. xP  
I've been trying to make my work fuctuate between heartfelt and action, however, those are two very hard things to incorporate into the same story without it coming out bipolar._


	9. Passing of a Leader

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible..._

_AN: Huh, feeling a bit depressed. No authors I read have published any more chapters to their stories so I'm loosing inspiration rapidly.  
Oh the up side, it makes me not want to be like them and take so long to publish a chapter, so here it is, the true beginning to All the Wrong Feelings._

_**Important Notice:**_

**_Okay. The spell check temper tantrum isn't over, so once more, if you see any typos/misspelled words, please point them out so I can correct them. Thanks._**

_

* * *

_

Riya sighed, the Autobots were on their way.

Decepticons had been spotted in the vicinity of Sam's college and the second Optimus heard this he ordered a full on attack. None of the Autobots had any doubt that Megatron was after Sam and when they mentioned it to Cab and Riya, they weren't surprised, but went along with it anyways.

It took one or two long arguments about her safety and the Autobots had her with them, sitting in Cab's... cab. The ride was daunting, the outcome of the battle to come would throw Riya and Cab into a slew of heartbroken allies, Autobots and humans.

Though, Riya and Cab didn't worry about Optimus' death, Megatron's escape, Fallen's rise, or Sam kissing Pretenders. All because they knew Optimus would come back, Megatron would flee, Fallen would die, and Sam would get sick from diesel. Yet, for the moment, both Cab and Riya kept silent, in fear of the Autobots pain for the loss of the last Prime.

Riya made sure of the plan. She didn't want to sit around and wait for the Liaison to make things worse, she sure as hell didn't want to see the Autobots faces when he ordered to deliver Optimus' lifeless body to the base under further notice. Most likely, if Lennox and Epps had no plans to drop Optimus in Egypt to ressurect him, then Liaison would have him dropped into the ocean just like Megatron. That, of course, would not be acceptable to the Autobots. All hell would break loose.

Cab, on the other hand, hated the thought of loosing them loosing hope, simply the idea of the Autobots, his heroes, giving into the Decepticons was one of the few things he could not bear and it was beginning to weigh on him. Cab repeatedly thought that he could give them hope, tell them where the Matrix is and how to revive Optimus. He could also say that the sun destroying machine was covered by the great pyramids and everything would go much smoother.

Lola would kill him, then blame Riya, and kill her to.

**_:They are leaving the warehouse, Optimus has Sam.: _**Ratchet announced while his wheels screeched against the asphalt, **_:Optimus is now in pursuit of Megatron, they are not far but they are moving faster then us. Bumblebee has Mikaela and another unidentified human male.:_**

"Leo." Riya mumbled, under the sound of the comm to make sure only Cab could hear her, "Cab..." She crossed her arms, scooting down in his seat watching the steering wheel roll around as they turned onto another road. "Here it comes."

Cab audibly groaned, "I really don't want to have to deal with this." Riya blinked, "It's a movie, they'll live." Cab jumped, jerking Riya, "Hey!" She smacked his dashboard.

"We're not just a movie, this is really happening." Cab corrected as Riya regained her comfortable spot, "They'll have to watch Optimus die, they'll be crushed." He sighed, his form lowering to the ground, "I can't stand listening to this, it's horrible."

Riya just pulled a packet out of her large bag, "It's not, because when Optimus comes back they'll be so happy." She ripped open the top and threw popcorn into her mouth, crunching on a handful as she spoke, "I's naw lik' he's goin' too die perm'ane'ly." She swallowed, "So I repeat, they will live."

Cab thoroughly disagreed, "Riya, they don't know, that's the problem. We know and that's okay, but they'll be defeated, the Earth would be near destruction. Optimus' ressurection and Fallen's death isn't a big deal, _they_ are, the Auto-"

_(BOOM!)_

Cab shook, Riya held on as she narrowed her eyes, scanning the horizon. "What was that?" Cab's engine hiccupped before he gained speed, "I don't know, to many trees to see... Probably Megsy shooting his cannon or Screamer falling... again." Riya giggled, still trying to get a view through the trees.

**_:Be cautious, Starscream and Megatron have been confirmed. Optimus is alone and in need of assistance. Step on it Autobots!:_** Ratchet was determined to go faster, especially since he was no where near the quickest of the Autobots yet somehow he was leading the group by a long shot.

It was Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Flare Up, Arcee, Mudflap and Skids, then Cab in the back. On top, Skywing and Scatterwing checked their radar's ahead, they didn't know about the future, but for now, they knew whatever was going to happen it hadn't been bothering Riya and Cab much.

**_:There they are, I see Optimus and Megatron!.. and Starscream, but he appears to be to injured to battle.:_** Scatterwing called as his brother flew beneath him, **_:Hurry up guys, we'll go ahead, but Optimus looks in really bad shape.:_** Skywing and Scatterwing zoomed ahead.

**_:ETA?:_** Ratchet spoke again, **_:Fifteen at tops.:_** Scatterwing's engine's could be heard booming across the sky along Skywing's.

Cab doubled in speed as Ratchet and Ironhide finally hit their last gear, driving as fast as possible without throwing out an axle. "Jesus this is fast." Riya held onto the side handle and the gear box, "What the fuck are you doing going so fast Cab?!" Riya was plastered to his seat, "Trying to help Optimus, remember?" Cab jerked his engine forward, tossing around an unsuspecting Riya in his cab, "At least keep steady!"

Cab growled, his engine revving louder and louder as they came closer to Optimus and Megatron. Cab was downright pissed off, Riya didn't care about the Autobots pain over Optimus' death and now he was the one left actually feeling anything over it. He felt alone now, a sudden drop in confidence, he never had been into battle, stories from back at the old Lab with Lola and the 'Wing brother's were something of a legend that eventually became story time.  
He was about to face Cybertron's most powerful foe and he had no experience whatsoever. His driving faltered, as his speed decreased, Ratchet and Ironhide were too focused on helping Optimus to take notice of Cab's slowly disappearing frame.

"Cab, what's the matter? We gotta' go, c'mon, we'll miss the best part." Riya knocked her knuckles against his steering wheel, "Cab?" She looked around outside the driver window, everything appeared to be in order.

"I've never fought anyone before." His entire metal body shook, "I don't what to do..." He mumbled, frightened at his current position, "I mean, all these years and I was never sent to fight, never taught to fight. I guess I just never thought about it but... I can't fight."

Riya scratched her head, "You mean after two years with the Autobots you've never learned a single thing from Ironhide, medical lessons from Ratchet, or even a good ol' lecture about battle from the Boss Bot?" Riya shook her head, "Then what the hell were you doing?"

Cab sunk to the ground again after reaching average road speeds, "I was so caught up in actually being home that..." He sighed, speeding up somewhat, "I was with Lola, helping her with her studies. I never for one moment imagined me fighting! I can't fight because I've never fought and I never had a reason to... Just the idea of me now racing out to fight Megatron and the second in command Starscream... I'm scared."

Momentarily, Riya forgot she was in a movie. Cab and herself were never written characters, what was happening now had not script and therefore it needed a direction at least. What was ahead of them was no better, it was filmed the way it was and so it would happen, but Cab couldn't stand going against a Decepticon, not even the slightest thought now shook him to his core.

"What am I going to do?" Cab's voice over the radio was low and Riya would see the volume switch go down until it reached mute. Cab didn't want to say anything more then he could fight. None at all.

They were still moving, in fact, explosions could be heard in the near distance now. Riya sucked air in and narrowed her eyes, "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to get experience fighting the fiercest bad guy on Earth and Cybertron, then when he's dead and Starscream's running back home to his mamma, you're going to have one hell of a story. Forget the Autobot's stories, you'll be the first one who had no fighting skills and told Megatron to fuck off." Riya smiled victoriously, "How's that sound for a goal?"

Cab's radio turned back on, "That would be a story..."

Riya slapped the steering wheel in front of her, "Damn straight! Now put the pedel to the metal and let's go kick 'Con aft!"

Cab sped off once again, a new idea in mind and a set target. Go for Megatron, he's the problem, fix him.

**_:Be cautious! Sam is in the area!:_** Ratchet practically shouted over the comm, **_:Megatron is after him, I do not know why currently but we cannot let him reach Sam.:_**

Riya smiled, "Sounds like a deal, kick whoever's aft is chasing Sam?"

"Deal."

Minutes of feeling a wonderful new found rush thrilled Cab beyond reason, even though he and Riya both knew for now he wouldn't have the chance to fight Megatron and if he did, it wouldn't be for long and certainly not alone. Sam, however, was by himself in the middle of a giant robot alien battle that wasn't planning on watching where they stepped just to let Sam get away.

For the most part, Megatron had no intentions of letting either one of them get away. Optimus was caught off guard once or twice, allowing some decent strikes while Starscream tracked down Sam because even though Megatron appointed him the successor, he knew fine well Starscream would never be able to take on Optimus.

It came about like a great blow to all the Autobots, a painful cry, a sharp blade sliding through a metal body before a burst of fire and shrapnal rang through the air. A loud thump and then there was no more firing of cannons or thunder of battling factions. Optimus was dead and the Autobots had arrived just in time to watch their leader fall to the ground and his spark was extinguised.

Cab could easily make out Sam as he jumped into Bumblebee and the Autobots held Megatron and Starscream back. Megatron turned, transformed and took off, uninterested in Sam any longer. One victory a day was fine for him.

"Hold on." Cab hit the brakes, spinning around perfectly and taking off in the opposite direction of the fleeing 'Con's so as to catch up with Bumblebee and Sam.

The yellow mech was speeding aside Cab and Riya, both remained silent for the time being. Bumblebee was broken, he could never see the day Optimus fell in battle and it happening now was surreal to him and his charge who was panting in the passenger seat, slowly trying to understand everything that had just happened. It was a rush and now he couldn't stop a fear creeping on him.

Megatron had won and would be back to finish the job with all his Decepticons. Optimus was the only one standing between the complete destruction of the Autobots and the survival of the human race. Now, there was nothing but a barren field left where Optimus once stood. Bumblebee and Sam knew Megatron would be back for Sam, he was after him in the first place and no one truly knew what for.

**_:Autobots, return to base.:_** Ratchet no longer held his demanding voice, it was as low and as defeated as Cab's was earlier, but all Riya did was smile, "This is where the fun begins."

* * *

_**scarlette16:** I hope this was just as adventurous, because this is where are the really cool stuff starts and it would suck if it wasn't exciting._

_**GrimlockX4:** Yeah, Ratchet needs a lesson in his own game every now and then. So HAHA Ratchet, ENJOY THEM APPLES._

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** Yeah, well, this time, THERE IS POPCORN!!_


	10. NOTICE

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

_I am gone! G-O-N-E._

_I was just going to be away on Saturday, (for those outside the US(eastern time) tomorrow) but instead I am, once more, leaving to my brother and his wife's home for the entire weekend._

_At five-thirty (5:30 PM) today I will be out of the house. That is in three hours and fifteen minutes. (3:15)_

_So, unfortunately, that means no updates over the weekend._

_I will probably be heading to the Library over the weekend, maybe tomorrow(Saturday) but the internet is PG-13 protected. Nothing M/R rated allowed. So Fanfiction is unavalible to me._

_However, I will make it up since this is the fourth week in a row that I am leaving the house on the weekend where I get most of my writing done._

_I will begin an ultimate update date. I think I'll make it every Wednesday afternoon(maybe morning) I will update ALL of my stories with a fresh chapter.  
While I am gone, I will be writing on my notepad so I won't loose time, I will also be studying my free time more so I can update quicker so once a week for all stories will turn to twice and possibly even three times!_

_Only restrictions to this is:_

_1. I work a lot._

_2. My schedule is erratic since I am homeschooled and my family and I believe wholeheartedly in hard, physical, work._

_3. I leave a lot, sometimes I am unaware of these times. (For ex. Today, I was not aware until an hour ago)_

_4. I may be grounded at times which will put a damper on my update timing._

_5. Severe writer's block. Sometimes I cannot come up with the right words and it becomes choppy, so I refuse to publish what I write during those times. I'm sure that if I didn't keep to this rule then you would begin to hate my stories._

_That's it! PEACE OUT PEOPLE!_

_Have a good weekend! :)_


	11. To the Museum

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible...

_AN: Huh, feeling a bit depressed. No authors I read have published any more chapters to their stories so I'm loosing inspiration rapidly.  
Oh the up side, it makes me not want to be like them and take so long to publish a chapter, so here it is, the true beginning to All the Wrong Feelings._

_Okay. The spell check temper tantrum isn't over, so once more, if you see any typos/misspelled words, please point them out so I can correct them. Thanks._

**Important Note:**

_I will be leaving on Monday, May 17th for Baltimore. My Dad require's surgery and there is only one doctor in the entire U.S qualified to do it.  
Our return date is Saturday 22nd or Sunday 23rd, not to sure yet.  
Unfortunately, the following THREE MONTHS will be spent taking care of my Dad, extensively. I will not be able to post frequently and when I do they may come out... choppy? Possibly, I'm sure I'll be very tired by the end of the day and even after those three months._

_If I do NOT post anything, a notice, a chapter, an update of any sort. I apologize. I would very much like to keep you reading and happy.  
Thanks! :)_

_

* * *

_

Bumblebee and Cab had split up with their human charges, who for Bumblebee, began outnumbering the Autobots. Leo, Sam, and Mikaela were watching as Cab pulled off to reunite with the Autobots after spotting Ironhide and Ratchet in the distance.

After the group bid their farewells, Cab and Riya drove along side the Autobots and their broken spirits.

It took some time to return to the base as well as await the government to deliver Optimus' body to the platform, but once it was, the Autobots sorely wish they had a plan for dealing with Galloway.

After Lennox and Epps arrived with Optimus, Galloway reminded everyone why they never liked him, more so then Optimus' and Galloway's earlier argument about the Decepticon's stand point.

Cab and Riya stayed mostly out of view, only to be called on by any of the Autobots and the allies that remained with them. Strictly for safety.

At the platform, Ironhide and Ratchet, along with the other Autobots present, were standing between Galloway's army and Optimus, they were defending their last hope, no matter how fruitless it seemed to every last person there, excluding Cab and Riya.

Riya kept her mind of off Galloway and onto the future, remembering that Optimus would come back gave her comfort. The Autobots would recover, this was not a loss but a step forward to her, no matter what, it would only get better.

Cab's spark was elsewhere, he senscerely wished Sam could move faster to find Simmons through Leo's connections and then Jetfire through Simmons' leads. With his overpowering need to help the Autobot's and mankind, not telling them of their future just happened to get so much harder. Though Riya knew this, she was still sure that nothing could be done, even if they both knew where the Matrix was.

"-and you!" Riya jumped clean out of her skin, stunned that Galloway was pointing at her now. "They said you knew what was going to happen." Galloway growled as Riya just looked on, "Yeah? Your point?"

"Did you know _this_-" Galloway pointed to Optimus, "-was going to happen and Megatron's revival?" He demanded to know. While Lola said not to tell the future, she had mentioned that things in the past were fine to confirm their knowledge of.

"Yup." Riya casually looked on as the gears and metal of the Autobots were heard turning and stomping toward Cab and Riya.

All heads turned, the base was silent as was Cab who cowarded under the many gazes. Riya remained in her spot, she believed what Lola had told her and though she wanted this to be over sooner, get the Autobots together again, there was no way to do that without ruining all their hard work and possibly ending the Autobot's and their allies' universe, as if dividing by zero.

The humans head their breath, only the hum of the military grade hummer's and the loud engine of the carrier plane just turning it's engine back on as new order's were received to bring Optimus' body back to their home base.

"You knew." Galloway glared, "And you didn't say a damn thing."

Riya nodded nonchalantly, "I was told not to." Galloway quirked a brow, "By Doctor Hard?" Riya nodded, "Lola, yeah. Said I could cause a massive universal world ending paradox and screw you guys up. So I-er _we_ kept our mouth's shut."

Galloway looked to the cowering mech behind Riya. "You two." He hummed, "Back to base. Back to wherever the hell you came from, I don't even want to _hear_ your name again. This could have been avoided if you just told us."

Riya blinked, "Was I mumbling? I'm sorry, here, let me say it again; _a universal world ending paradox._" Riya repeated sarcastically, stepping closer to the Liaison, "If I had said so much as a word, gave off a hint that Optimus' was gonna' die, then I could've made it much worse then it is!" She sighed, groaning, "So listen to this jackass, I had a chance to destroy everything this galaxy has to offer and _then some_. So, the way I see it, I did you a favor."

"A favor? This and the damage done to the city and the local national reserve they just fought in could have been avoided. It's my _job_ to make sure this doesn't happen and you hindered my ability to do so!" Galloway now pointed at Riya, giving her a menicing glare that fell short when Riya reminded herself that this was Theodore Galloway she was arguing with.

"Hindered? How in seven hell's do you figure I did that?!" Riya stood up to the army guarded Liaison. "By withholding valuable information, that's how!"

Taking a wild swing, Cab stepped up to the plate. "That is what Riya is trying to tell you, that if she had not withheld the future as I have done, then she and myself could have very easily brought down everything you and the Autobots have taken two years to build, not to mention ending a war that has been going on over a century. Yes, maybe telling you would have solved our problems and ensured a safer future, but the risk was to high." Cab stood aside Riya, "If we had said anything, the possibility was that we could have ended the war for the worse, your race extinct and the Decepticon's in power."

Riya crossed her arms with a triumphant huff as Galloway denied all rational thought, being proven wrong was not an option for the Liaison. "Get them out of here and send her to Doctor Hard, she'll send her back to where she belongs, where she'll _stay_." Galloway turned, stomping back to his personal escort as the army slowly surrounded the area.

With armed guards, Riya was forced to comply, but not before giving Galloway a proper finger then Galloway was driven away.

Cab took a brave moment to look up at the Autobots, their faces of disbelief and horror rocked him to his spark. Cab was broken over loosing Optimus as well, but the Autobots, not knowing of Optimus' heroic return, was a scene Cab wished he could erase from his memory banks.

"_Cab!_" Riya whispered, knowing he'd hear her. "_We need to reach Sam and them, if we help, maybe it'll go smoother._"

Cab was stunned, he was sure Riya had not cared so much about the situation. He felt the need to ask why she had said this now, ordered him to this, but thought better as accusing eyes fell on Riya.

She wanted to escape.

The Autobot's showed no mercy in their cold glares. While normally Riya would admit to finding their bright blue optics somewhat hypnotic, this time anyone could see the very Decepticon-like red glow showing straight through their metal chassies and optics, all focusing a substantial amount of anger towards Riya. They felt betrayed, as to why, it was past Cab, yet the rising heart rate of his close friend and her visibly growing fear drove him into action.

He knew where Sam and Bumblebee would be by this time and with enough speed and effort, Cab could reach them before Jetfire teleported them to Egypt and the battle truly began.

Ignoring any form of explanations from Riya, the Autobots turned to aid the humans lifting Optimus' lifeless form into the plane carefully and respectfully. Cab took this moment of ignorance and rage to transform beside Riya and pop his driver door open. After Riya's initial shock, she jumped in and the duo began to screech away.

The Autobot's took notice, not wanting to drop Optimus like scrap metal, they were forced to finish, at least, placing him into the plane then taking off after Cab. All Autobots had a tracking device, a signiture that any Cybertronian could target and identify, Cab wouldn't be disappearing, he just had a few moments headstart.

Lennox, Epps, and Fredrika covered for her. Telling the Autobots this was nothing, an adolesent fear of responsibility, no more no less.

No one took the three defending Riya and Cab's escape to be on the duo's side, all three had taken into account the avalibility that something was to happen, Riya knew, and the Autobots would most certainly not be pleased. On this scale, the three only wished they gave Riya and Cab enough time to make up for their secrecy, for they to believed that the escaping duo should have said something that was on this level of importance. They to felt the cold sting of betrayal.

Cab drove as fast as he could, he could even feel his wheel's burning, the rubber heating with friction. He would have to slow down eventually, just not now, not with them so close to Autobot and human government territory.

"To the air museum." Riya sighed, "Are the Autobot's pissed?"

Cab shook the chair Riya was in, "Of course, it had just dawned on them that you and I knew of Optimus' demise. If I was canon, I would be to. Though, they don't know we also know he's coming back."

"Verily." Riya laughed, "Quoting Thor." She smirked, leaning comfortably into Cab's seat, "He shalt return gallantly, as only a leader could." Cab chuckled, "Think less Walhalla and more against all odds... He's resurection isn't as... heroic as being taken to Valhalla after death."

"It would be so cool if he was there now." Riya sneered, still laughing. "The first Autobot to visit the hall's of Valhalla and trek the mountain's of Walhalla's vast lands."

Cab took a straight shot on the highway, speeding down the lanes and with no cops in sight, Cab was free to break the speed limit. Riya enjoyed every minute, the best when the other driver's flipped her off, thinking it was her who was cutting them off.

"So sorry! Have to save two worlds! I promise I'll make it up!" Riya then thrust her fist toward the angered driver's as they sped past. "I guess we're really to blame..." Cab would have rolled his optics, "Ya' think?"

* * *

**_scarlette16:_**_ Thanks, I did and it was awesome, however, I did stay longer then expected... By four days.  
Yeah, that's cool. So many people think homeschooler's are slow because they don't go to a public school. Personally, I'm glad I don't! My friend does and says peer pressure is the most dominant factor in a schoolhouse. I can see it clearly effecting her and her relationship with her parents.  
It sucks, so I rock out at home on the GED... even though in school I'd be told to do the GED in about... two more years? I think, not quite sure._

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** I feel guilty. I laughed so hard I cried. 0.0 Natural born 'Con, aren't I?  
Yay! :)  
Well yeah, I wanted to remind people that Cab, Scatterwing, and Skywing were never Bots or 'Cons, because they and their group seperated themselves before the war... Well, Cab wasn't born, er, created at the time. He came along later. Much like 'Bee, 'cept without all the dangerous stuff and the 'Cons._

_**GrimlockX4:** BOOYAH! He took them, I think he enjoyed them to. After all, they're Lady Red's and those are expensive. So, HE BETTER LIKE THEM. UH-HUH, HE BETTER. I SPENT FIVE DOLLARS FOR TWO!_


	12. Motion Sickness

__

__

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible..._

_AN: Huh, feeling a bit depressed. No authors I read have published any more chapters to their stories so I'm loosing inspiration rapidly.  
Oh the up side, it makes me not want to be like them and take so long to publish a chapter, so here it is, the true beginning to All the Wrong Feelings._

_Okay. The spell check temper tantrum isn't over, so once more, if you see any typos/misspelled words, please point them out so I can correct them. Thanks._

_Also, I am TERRIBLY sorry about the lateness in updates, after returning from Baltimore and the surgery there's been a LOAD of legal cases concerning an infection my Dad got at the hospital after nurses and doctors refused to treat his infection wound when he alerted them to it.  
So I've been cooking in the horrible weather that is Georgia unpredictable weather which on the temperature reads 105 degrees. How lovely, right? AND NO RAIN COLD ENOUGH or at least lasts long enough to make a difference._

_So again, I've been running around, fixing and helping my Dad as much as possible, but aside from that I've pretty much been lazy, I hope ya'll understand, but I wouldn't 'cause I'm stock full of common sense but not enough energy to use it. :P_

_

* * *

_

Alright, so the museum was farther then anticipated, but they had arrived on time. Or, at least believing the museum was closer, late.

The destruction was obvious, Jetfire already teleported them. Cab and Riya saw just as the humans and Autobots disappeared, vanishing into deep Egyptian territory.

Great. Just-fucking-great.

"Augh!" Riya yelled, "Danm! So damn close!" Riya tossed a large rock at the shell of a freighter jet, connecting with a loud clunk before ungracefully falling to the dirt. "Now how are we going to get there?"

Cab, though disturbed by Riya's frustration, would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling annoyed to. "I don't know, I can't fly." Riya jumped onto his hood, head resting in her hands, "We can't go back to the base, we can't exactly order a plane to Egypt, and there's no way we can teleport."

Agreeing, Cab shook his frame. "I realize now that... maybe we cannot go to Egypt." Riya rolled her eyes ruefully, "Oh, no shit Sherlock." Cab, on the verge on blowing Riya clean off his hood, tensed and relaxed his pressurizers, "And maybe... we aren't meant to go."

Riya blinked like an Autobot would when coming back online, "What?"

"Do you think that because weren't not part of the story that we can't go? That through everything, The Fallen, Optimus' death and his resurrection, that we weren't able to make it here is because we aren't canon?" Cab reasoned, attracting the odd expressed attention of Riya who slowly slipped off Cab to stare directly at him.

"Fate, you mean?"

"Could be, but I think it's just that our world is determined by yours." Cab shifted forward, "All that happened here, all that was and all that will be is created from the imagination of multiple people, inventors of stories that don't know just what kind of power they control."

Riya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen Cab, this world isn't serious, heroes live and villains die, that's how it goes. There's nothing deep about this place, it's all just flashy battle sequences and pretty CGI. The fact that I'm here, now, with you is nothing short of a miracle. This world has no fate, because fate requires a life to end eventually and around here, no one ends. Their lives and their deaths are planned very carefully and no matter how horrific or sad but, it's always fixed in the end." Riya smiled, "Just like what's happening in Egypt."

Cab had to accept that, it was an unwritten law. Heroes survive the ordeal, although usually not without a few emotional scars, lost family members, and undoubtedly permanent mental trauma.

"We can't go, the story won't let us." Cab smiled inwardly, "Like I said, fate." Riya gave in, finally collapsing in on herself.

The two remained in the spot where the canon characters had disappeared from, both not saying anything but knowing what the other is thinking. The sound of dirt as it was blown in to a spiral, the dirt gradually picking up speed before silently dying back down. Riya was beginning to collect spiderwebs before she ever moved from her spot on Cab's hood.

"Let's go. I'm too hot." She quietly jumped off Cab's hood and he popped the door open. Riya stopped, brushed herself off with her hands, trying to get every speck of dirt off before seating herself in the driver side.

"Where to?" Cab pulled out of the jet display. "Don't care, let's just go somewhere."

Cab said nothing but went ahead anyways. His wheels were heated and his exhaust was tired from driving too hard and too fast to get where they were. He didn't want to complain and he certainly didn't want to upset Riya anymore then she already was.

The two drove down a highway for hours, neither knowing the direction nor caring. Right about now Sam and Mikaela were in Egypt at the First Pyramids, admiring the stars before Sam realizes they serve as an arrow.

Riya shivered, she hated this part of the movie. It made no sense and annoyed her to no end that they removed the Matrix from its protective custody from Optimus and gave it, one of the galaxies most powerful weapons, to some rocks.

Cab was alert suddenly, a feeling of familiarity washed over him. Something was happening and only Cab realized it.

It was a sound, distant first that grew louder and louder, until it began to concern Cab. After all he was an Autobot now and the Decepticon's had a bone to pick with Riya, if this was one of the Seeker's flying overhead that had not appeared in the battle at Egypt, then maybe this Decepticon wasn't canon.

Cab's processor clicked on instantly. Because it wasn't a Decepticon, it was Skywing.

The large plane flew overhead, so low that the other cars swerved away from it. Cab honked his horn and Riya jolted awake. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. Blinking, she shook her head and became aware of the Autobot insignia that was on the underbelly of a massive plane flying over them.

"Skywing!" Riya cried, waving frantically.

_::**Need a lift?**:: _Skywing called over the commlink. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Cab laughed, ::_**Not at all old friend.**::_

Skywing's ramp lowered and hit the highway, sending sparks everywhere. Although the people were frightened, most just stopped and suffered a dented bender. No damage truly done.

Cab sped up, his wheels screeching as he raced up the ramp that closed behind him. Skywing instantly took off high into the sky, taking the two with him.

"You do know there's talk of a way to resurrect Optimus, don't you?" Skywing asked as Riya climbed out of Cab and he transformed, thankfully, being one of the smallest Autobots means fitting inside Skywing was much easier when for someone like Optimus, it would have been impossible.

Riya nodded, "Yes, we do."

"And you also know this is going to work, we're going to bring back Optimus and the Fallen will lose this. That's why you weren't bothered by Optimus' death, you knew he'd come back." Skywing was inwardly regretting not watching the movie in Riya's world when he had the chance.

Cab was brimming happy, "Of course, otherwise, we'd be just as hurt as the others."

"Listen Skywing, this is a movie in my world, as you know. You've seen the first one, but in the second, Optimus dies. I admit the first time I saw the movie, the producers and whatnot promised us Transfans that Megatron wouldn't come back to life, but in the trailer we spotted him. I knew from that moment on they were going to do a balancing act, killing Optimus but knowing he's the last Prime, they'd bring him back. He's the protagonist; he can't die for long, er, until another Prime comes into the picture." Riya rambled on, becoming more and more aware of the speed they were going.

Riya trotted to Skywing's cockpit, insisting to be lifted up to see out the huge window. Cab did so, placing Riya carefully on Skywing's dash.

"I knew it, the second we heard from Simmons in Egypt with the others, I knew it. I tried to tell Scatterwing, but he wasn't interested in the first place. When I tried to explain it to the Autobots... Well, I know they heard it and are just draining their anger out now. I know though, that after Optimus is back, this'll all be behind us."

Riya sighed, "Heh, I don't know, they looked pretty pissed."

Skywing laughed loudly, "Are you kidding? Ironhide was ready to shoot you! HA!" His body shook with the thunderous laughter.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Riya punched the dashboard. Skywing rattled a bit, "Ow, that hurt." He pouted. Instead of paying attention to him, Riya was more interested in the ground which was no longer in sight.

"Holy cow, we're over the ocean, right? Jeez, never understood why people are so worked up about going overseas... I think I know why now." Riya closed her eyes, leaning back away from the window. "Oh God, just tell me when we get there, I'm gonna' be sick..."

The movement, the water, all played against Riya. Not used to moving so fast and rising so high above sea level, Riya was swaying back and forth. At this time in her life, everything seemed to spite her even with the Autobots, now, at least, they would be able to see her point of view and realize what was happening.  
Or, she hoped they were as open minded as Skywing.

Hopefully.

Cab laughed nervously, "No, no, no, don't that. I know what it's like to be a human and get motion sickness, please, by Primus, don't get sick."

Riya groaned, "Ahh, too late." She rolled her eyes. Even blinding herself from the sight of the ocean and the movement around her she could still feel herself getting worse.

"That's not good." Skywing spoke lowly, "Just keep her still until we reach the others, we do know the Decepticon's are advancing in the area, unfortunately, that'll make our ride a bit longer then usual."

"I got her." Cab reached forward, slowly pulling Riya to him. "I still feel sick every time another human does, it's like a virus that you see happening and suddenly you get it too. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, well, don't let her do that now." Skywing sped up cautiously, "Because we're at least an hour away and the Decepticons won't make this an easy landing."

"Oh Primus."

Riya slapped Cab's hand. "I'll be fine 'til we get there, just no extravagant maneuvers unless you want a new paint job." Riya cackled.

"For a human child, she's violent." Skywing and Cab laughed, "You need to stop hitting people, they'll start thinking you're mental and ship you off to an asylum for the criminally insane."

Riya looked up to Skywing's dash, instantly regretting it when looking out the window to the expansive sky and sea. "Arrgghh." She held her eyes shut, "You mean you'll have Lennox or someone report me because I abuse my giant alien robot friends? Yeah, let's see who goes to the asylum, the tattle-tell reporting that a teenage geek believes in aliens while complaining about her beating up his alien best friend who happens to be his car?"

"Good point."

___

* * *

_

**_shadowxofxdarkness_**_: Galloway's a punk.  
OOOOooooooo, guess what? War for Cybertron is AWESOME. The new Transformers video game BASED ON AN ORIGINAL STORY LINE, rather then the movie or the comic. So very, very, very happy! :)  
Also, I predict human government and civilians as the next antagonist for the Autobots in Transformers 3. What do you think?_

**_GrimlockX4_**_: Greetings old friend! And thanks, it went somewhat fine, though it seems he's having some kind of allergic reaction to a gooey gauze they used to close up the surgical scar. Otherwise, he's a pampered pooch.  
YEEEAHHHHHH! I loved the scene SO much, I died laughing._

**_scarlette16_**_: He's getting better, me and my family have been treating him like a king so he SHOULD have no complaints. Notice the caps lock on the "should." -.-  
Ah well, life isn't perfect.  
In other news, I would die a happy girl if I got to deck Galloway. I would keel over right then and there with a smile on my face. (Autobots probably be happy too...)_

**_BlackRose-FlowerofDeath_**_: Y'know, I'm actually trying to come up with something interesting to introduce Wheelie since I remember when he was an Autobot in the original show. As for Jetfire, he'll have a moment with Riya, not long, but a hell of a meeting before death. I want to make it emotional and admirable. So that'll be a challenge, but a fun one._

**_deathleader_**_: It certainly seemed so in the movie. I swear I could see them die along with Prime.  
But after seeing stories like this so many times, I awaited Optimus' ressurection without any real surprise._


	13. Egypt

____

____

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible..._

_AN: Huh, feeling a bit depressed. No authors I read have published any more chapters to their stories so I'm loosing inspiration rapidly.  
Oh the up side, it makes me not want to be like them and take so long to publish a chapter, so here it is, the true beginning to All the Wrong Feelings._

_Okay. The spell check temper tantrum isn't over, so once more, if you see any typos/misspelled words, please point them out so I can correct them. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

There was Egypt, just appearing on the map. Ah yes, and there are the Decepticons. Violent this time of year, Riya presumed, they must be ripe for the picking.

Skywing certainly thought so, with his maneuvers and glittery twists, he ended up just outside of the battle, landing, or crashing depending on your outlook of life, into the ground before Cab and Riya left him so he could transform.

"Get to Optimus, the Autobots and humans are held up with him, offer a little firepower." Skywing winked and pointed them to the ruins near the pyramids before transforming once more and blasting back off into the sky just as a Seeker zoomed overhead.

"We need to hurry." Cab transformed quickly, sand getting in every joint and wire he had. He could wait to leave Egypt. "Get in." Riya darted into Cab as he slammed the door shut and took off as fast as the small Autobot could.

It felt as if his tires would burst into flames at any given moment, the sun, the battle, the sand, all created a heat wave more powerful then the equator in mid summer. Cab had to move though, even if his engine was overheating, so was the other Autobots and they still fought. Cab was an Autobot now, he couldn't leave the war like he and the others had done before, he needed to join them in battle, like an initiation, he had to fight beside the real Autobots for him to truly feel like one of them.  
Even if this was a planned event from start to finish, he had to.

"Riya, Sam and Mikaela will rush to that building. Remember, they've just gotten the Matrix so you need to wait for them there, nothing will happen until they get there." Cab pulled to the side of the building. "Get inside."

"But Cab, why? What're you going to do?" Riya got out, watching as he closed his door again. "I have to help the Autobots."

Cab left before Riya could question his motives, after watching the battle rage a few yards away, a Decepticon spotted Cab driving away from the abandoned buildings and looked back to Riya standing just outside of one. Grinning darkly the Decepticon took to the building, watching as the human spotted him and ran inside seeking shelter.

Before the Decepticon knew it, Cab rammed full force into him, taking him by surprise as the small Autobot transformed, baring the only weapon Cab really had. The Decepticon took his time to realize just what happened. Not only did the human see him, but the Autobot leaving the human did as well and wasn't interested in waiting to see if he would kill her or use her as a hostage against the Autobots.

Cab was doing it, momentarily shocked by his own actions. He was smiling which served only to anger the off guard Decepticon.

Riya was leaning against the wall just next to the door frame. "Shit." She rushed to the opposite side where Sam would rush through which could also be used as an escape if that Decepticon reaches her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shouldn't have let Cab go, we're not canon moron!" She shouted just as Sam and Mikaela came into sight. "Finally." She sighed, reaching out the door.

"Wha-Who are you?" Sam panted, rushing into a wall to breathe.

"I'm Riya Takagami. 'Bots probably told you about the girl from another universe right?" Riya watched as Mikaela and him got situated in the building, listening to the fight just outside. "That's me."

Mikaela blinked, "Lennox said something about that but-" BANG "-This isn't the time!" She cried as the building shook, the one adjacent crumbled beneath the Decepticons weight.

"Agreed." Riya smirked as Sam walked over to what appeared as a sword in the wall, pulling it out to see outside.

It took longer then Riya anticipated, Skywing got them there just in time, almost too late, to catch up with the Autobots and other humans. Just when the small Decepticon spy flew down into the hole, Sam reeled back in surprise, watching as the small camera crawled into room.

Sam grabbed it instantly, pulled the tiny Decepticon tool in half, listening outside as the Decepticon that sent it faced the very same building they were in. "Shouldn't have killed his little buddy..." Riya mumbled as the Decepticon slammed his fist into the building.

Sam and Mikaela watched through the door just as Bumblebee appeared, offering a thumbs up before engaging the offending Decepticon to provide a distraction as Sam, Mikaela, and Riya escaped the building, running as fast as they could as the sand slipped beneath them, threatening to trip them. With Decepticons behind, beside, and in front of them, they had to move while everyone was distracted.

Riya knew this part, the Autobots sent out to protect Sam, not one truly making it to the humans but acting as cover for their run. Riya knew only one thing could change here, there was no character deaths except for Jetfire who died to save Optimus and the Fallen who Optimus kills shortly. Cab, Skywing, Scatterwing, Lola, Fredrika, and herself could easily be killed. Not one of them were canon, but all were here aiding the Autobots.

With a darker thoughts creeping into Riya's mind, she ran faster, ducked down and pushed herself harder to bypass Sam and Mikaela, they'd survive this, no matter what, but Riya, with the pillars crumbling overhead, the Decepticons firing interrupted shots in their direction, she could be killed.

Either way, surviving the final battle or being killed, she was going to end up six feet under. Lola was going to kill her personally; fortunately, the scientist offered artillery support expertly while Fredrika stayed with Optimus like most of the humans.

Just as Lennox led them behind a crumbling wall, Jetfire landed near them, Scorpinok in tow as Mixmaster as the agile Deception tore away at Jetfire's armor just above the humans' heads. With a barely standing stone wall between Jetfire and them, Lennox moved them to the opposite side as Jetfire crashed down, his injuries obviously mortally wounding just as he pulled the sly Decepticon apart, finally having a grip.

What was left of Scorpinok acted on impulse, attempting to dig itself underground as Jetfire finished the annoyance, mumbling some Cybertronian curses along the way.

Lennox was shouting to Sam, specifically at him, no one else mattered except what Sam held in his hand. Riya quickly became aware of the damage that can be done, she had to remain away from the canon characters, else she distract them from their end, their happy, Optimus-resurrecting ending.

Riya saw Optimus across the courtyard just as Lennox pointed Sam to him. He was covered with parachute material probably to act as some kind of protection against the Decepticons who were clearly looking for his body and without an energy signature; they'd have to reply on sight.

"Hey!" Mikaela jerked Riya out of her thoughts, "We have to go!" She cried as the three took off, Riya turned away from them, heading a new direction in hopes to avoid interrupting the heroes.

It a point, it had worked, if it wasn't for Mikaela looking behind her for Riya before telling Sam and Lennox about it. "Dammit woman." Riya glared, waving for them to continue, "Just go! Run to Optimus you morons!"

Lennox looked sadly behind, believing Riya was as good as dead, he dragged Sam and Mikaela towards Optimus' body, ignoring the thought that he had just sentenced a teenager to death, even if it wasn't true, he didn't know any better.

Riya stood behind a nearly destroyed building, just waiting until Optimus stood up, Jetfire sacrificed himself, and Optimus killed the Fallen. In reply to this, Megatron would run away, this time with his arm removed and Starscream would be going on about how it's impossible for the Autobots to have won. Riya recalled all the after effects, it wasn't much, but it was something.

Cab was nearby, this she knew, there wasn't much holding the Autobot down, the Decepticons weren't exactly smart when it came to strategy, they simply planned and if that failed they'd run away and try it all over again later. Surely Cab noticed this cycle.

All in all, Riya had to remember that this wasn't her uphill battle against impossible odds; it was the others; Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Optimus, and the Autobots as a whole, even the ones currently drifting in space. Riya stayed on the sidelines watching from afar as a stray shot exploded around the fleeing three, leaving Lennox and Mikaela separated and Sam near death beside Optimus.

Watching as Mikaela ran and slid to Sam's side, begging for him to wake up and Lennox attempting to bring him back while the Medics work on readying their equipment, Riya thought that the belief that a loved one is dead must be horrible. Speaking of the lost, the Autobots loosing Optimus must be akin to when a child is told Santa doesn't exist; it's a belief that something will never happen regardless of the inevitable truth. The Autobots believed Optimus would remain their leader until the end of the war even though everyone knows that someday he would be killed and they would have to fend without him.

A cold truth, but not necessarily true at the moment. Sam jolted awake with Mikaela holding his head, he was panting, just coming out of the meeting with the Primes. He scurried for the Matrix, now solidified into sharp metal with a shining core, he stood up, without telling anyone what he intended, he let all of his fears out at once, screaming a battle cry just as he inserted the Matrix into Optimus.

It was Optimus' turn to awaken. Riya would have to ask what death was like later... much, much later.

Sam jumped from Optimus' chest right as he began to stand up. Riya winced as she reminded herself of the Fallen. On cue, the Fallen smashes down in front of Optimus who still had not regained his strength completely and tore the Matrix right from his chest before taking to the pyramids, forcing Optimus once more to fall onto his knees, a sight not to pleasing for the Autobots watching as their leader dies again.

Jetfire, no doubt thrilled to see a living Prime, offered his own spark in few words as the Autobots acted quickly, transferring Jetfire's life to Optimus'. Jetfire fell, dead without pain fortunately as Optimus raised, parts of Jetfire attached themselves to Optimus, giving Optimus more power then he ever had previously.

Riya smiled, the worst was over, finally. Cab spotted Riya only a moment ago before he removed himself from the group and joined Riya watching as Optimus followed directly behind the Fallen. Fighters were easily destroyed by the rocks flying in a circle around the sun harvester, Optimus made it through without a problem, firing a perfectly timed shot to overload the sun harvester as it lit up, blue flames went everywhere. The blast impact threw Megatron away from the harvester as well as the Fallen who recovered much faster and chased Optimus in rage.

"Exactly how you remember it?" Cab smiled, watching with Riya. "Even better." She laughed just as Megatron attempted to stop Optimus from doing any more damage.

"Best seats in the house." Cab sat next to Riya's spot, which quickly changed as she climbed into his lap. "In the world, hell Cab, we're here! I'm in a movie! You're in a movie. It's too bad no one will see us."

Cab grimaced, "Oh that's gonna' hurt."

"Hurt? Cab, Fallen doesn't have a face anymore." Riya bit her lip, "Poor Optimus, he's in dire need of a vacation."

Cab smirked, "Or a nice femme bot." Riya burst out laughing, "You're an aft." With a shrug, Cab nodded his agreement, "I learned it when I was human, so I guess you just called your entire specie an aft."

"Oh shut up." Riya stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms. "I just wanna' go home now, get in the air-conditioning, I swear the heat here will kill ya'."

"Spoiled brat."

Hopping off Cab's lap, Riya raced towards the survivors, each one now collapsing with exhaustion and relief. Human survivors were laughing the battle off in tired huffs while the Autobots welcomed back their leader with joyful expressions, all accompanying Optimus back to the courtyard where the humans waved them over, everyone cheering on Optimus as he returned unscathed.

Cab scooped up Riya, with longer strides, the two made it into the courtyard with the Autobots and humans just in time to see Optimus and Sam share a thankful look before turning to their respective medics. Ratchet, being the paranoid CMO that he is, insisted to Optimus he run immediate and quick tests to confirm his condition.

Upon being spotted, Cab and Riya stared at the blank faces of human and Autobots alike watched as the two made their way through the crowd.

Optimus hadn't known about Riya and Cab's previous position with the Autobots, so as Ratchet slowly stopped his work on Optimus, he became suspicious, facing the small Autobot and young human.

"Riya, Cab." Optimus greeted, noting everyone had not moved since their arrival.

Skywing smiled first, strutting up to see the two. "There you are, lost sight of you and I started to get worried." He and Cab shook hands, smiling brightly at one another before Riya decided to break the ice.

"I'm going to be the mature one," Riya stood on Cab's shoulder. "It's alright, you didn't understand, it's cool and we're all cool. I will tell you what I knew and what went down that you didn't see, but for now, can we please go home? This sun is killing me."

Optimus turned away from Ratchet completely, examining his men as each nodded in agreement. "Was there anything I was not told?" Optimus stared pointedly at Riya, expecting the human to explain.

"Yeah..." She ringed her wrists with her hands, "Listen, I kinda' knew Megatron was back, was picking up Sam, and I also knew he was gonna', well..." Riya left the sentence unfinished, but clasped her fingers together, used her other arm to signify Optimus and pushed the 'sword' hand past the 'Optimus' hand in a stabbing motion.

Optimus understood immediately. It wasn't news Riya knew their future, it was always open and never secret, she told them what she could and when all was done she would tell them what the Decepticon's did, which ended up helping quite a bit, especially after Megatron was killed and Starscream tried to rule the Decepticons.

So as the other Autobots continued their duties, Riya shot Optimus an apologetic look, though it was clear Optimus was still in the dark about her situation.

"In any case, it's good to have ya' back." Riya shrugged, "I figure I have a lot of story telling to do..."

____

* * *

**_GrimlockX4_**_: Really? I personally loved it when Bee blew Sam's house it, it wasn't my favorite per say, but I laughed so hard. :)  
I have a new idea for a story I wouldn't mind PMing you and hearing what you have to say about it. It'll be a difficult story to write 'cause it will take place on Cybertron... With a human main character. OOOO! Sounds interesting I hope._

____

**_BlackRose-FlowerofDeath_**_: Yeahh... It's safe to say Starscream NEVER had aim. Soundwave on the other hand actually hit MULTIPLE Autobots in one try. It was downright awesome when Soundwave fired Megatron's gun form, but anybody else? HILARIOUS. Because, I'm sure the point is to HIT a TARGET THREE FEET AWAY. And to Cybertronians? That's two inches. INCHES. SERIOUSLY. xD  
Next chapter I'll be delving into the after party, OH YEAH, and having Riya do more then just be part of the movie. ~.^_

**_scarlette16_**_: AWESOME SCARLETTE.  
The 'Con's blew up, and my "blew up" I mean Megatron got his ARM BLOWN OFF. Ahahahahahha. I always thought Starscream was thinking "poetic justice" watching Megatron handle his severed limb._

**_MasterChiefAnderson_**_: I think I did, not sure, insomnia does that.  
I don't own it yet, but I played it for about thirty minutes. I'll be buying it for 360 'cause I have a XBOX 360 ELITE model after my old one red ringed on me. -.-  
I'll check out Halfway There. :)_

**_xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx_**_: Yay! I'm happy Riya Takagami is original, I was afraid she would get mixed in with other OC's and stories of people traveling through dimensions. I wanted to explain it unlike other authors so I created Lola and the Cybertronian Science Team. Not actual title, but I never made one for them. :P_


	14. Leaving Diego Garcia

________

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Transformers. Maybe because I wasn't born before '84 and being the creator would have seriously been impossible..._

_AN: WOOT WOOT WOOT._

Join me in celebration! Only one more installation of Real World Changes. Continuing off of AtWF, this time Riya's not going to meet the Autobot's in their universe. MUHAHAHAHAAAA!

Oh yeah, and I decided to fuck Word for now and forget to spell check this chapter 'cause I'm lazy and apparently people don't care anyhow. :P Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

Riya walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a cold towel while using a smaller one to dry her hair. "Oh yeah." She sighed, flopping onto her bed, issued by this universe's government.

Forbidden to leave the base until her portal reappears, Riya was living it up in her air-conditioned second home. No one could talk Riya into wandering the outside areas, riding with the Autobots on patrol, or even helping Epps do his daily rounds.

It wasn't a problem to the majority, however, Ratchet had insisted it was healthy for humans to gain vital nutrients that the sunlight produces, hence her current showered state.

Drying off and dressing in the lightest clothes she had, certain never to take air-conditioning or winter for granted again. Riya stode outside, watching as the Autobots carry out their daily duties. On Deigo Garcia.

After Lola convinced the government officials sent to deal with Riya that there was nothing the teenager could do to change her predicament, they simply resticted her to the premesis. Then Lola had gone on a spree, asking Riya what was right and in line with the movie and what wasn't. Deigo Garcia was the first change. The Autobots weren't thrilled to move again, but this time humans did most of the work. All except for air lifting Ironhide's weapon cache without Ironhide himself.

As for the other Autobots, most didn't even have to explain themselves to Riya, she caught on the moment everyone was safe back at the base previous to Deigo Garcia. Riya stopped everyone, before telling them everything was alright, that she understood their problems, and their apology was accepted.

Days went by slowly for the Autobots, conversing with the government was significantly more difficult then it had ever been due to Lennox's demonstration of loyalty. Fighting for themselves and for their human allies, the Autobots argued endlessly with the leading men and women of the division meant to keep them a secret.

For now, Riya was safe within the base. She participated in either pranks or studies. Ratchet often used Riya's considerably smaller hands to work with delicate mechanics. All of which changed after Fredrika was brought to the base, since then, Ratchet refused outside help.

Outside, the heat grew, the ocean surrounding Diego Garcia forced humidity and now every human that could, was inside the base cooling off.

"Riya." Lola spoke out as the freshly cleaned teenager entered the laboratory. "Have you packed yet?" She didn't turn her attention from her work like Cab did the moment he spotted her.

With a large smile, Cab waved at Riya. "Cab! Keep your optics on your job." Cab winced, returning to Lola. "Better. Riya, packing?"

Blinking, Riya sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm all ready for going home. I'll miss the guys and the 'bots, but I can't wait to get home... This is one adventure that's lasted too long to me." Riya bared her teeth in a frown. "Naturally, I'll be back next year."

"Good." Lola relaxed from her work, nodding to it in approval. "Be cleaned and ready to go by tonight. I seem to have miscalculated the timing of the portal..."

Riya gaped, "Oh God... What time?"

"Two in the morning, we'll be leaving Diego Garcia in thirty minutes, we should be in Mission City just in time." Lola pulled her goggles to her forehead, "We have to make it by twelve."

"Arrrrrgh." Riya slumped out of the labratory, listening to Cab snicker as she left.

Outside, just the same. As she had made note of before, the Autobot's seem to enter in and out of their persona's from different generations. When the movie's ended and left the Autobots, they became their normal Generation One selves, all calm and cool, prepared for battle, but not eager to engage in an over the top fight scene, once again leading inevitably to Optimus' demise. Sometime, only after Hot Rod appears probably.

Hopefully.

"Riya!" The unmistakable accent of Fredrika's burst it's way into Riya's daydreaming. "'Rika!"

The two girls hugged before taking a good look at one another, Fredrika knew Riya was leaving today and wanted to say her goodbyes. "Riya, it was good to have you again." She wrapped her arm around Riya's shoulders as they walked outside, heading to the other Autobots. "I cannot wait 'til you join us again!" Fredrika was always prepared to be kind and loving, as only a mother could.

"Thanks 'Rika, and it was good to see you all again too. By the way, nice accent, seems Ratchet finally nagged you on your English." Riya poked Fredrika's side. Giggling in return, Fredrika just swatted her hand away playfully. "Yes yes, he got annoyed when I mispronounced one of his tools... I still don't what it is..." Riya laughed. "No one knows what he uses, not even ther other Autobots."

Jogging across the runway, the two arrived at the Autobot's main base of operations. "Well, I better let you get back to work." Riya turned to Fredrika again, "Alright, call me sometime, I use the Blackbox a lot when Lola doesn't have anyone to boss around." Riya hugged Fredrika again, "Bye 'Rika, keep ol' Hatchet in line.  
Rolling her eyes, Fredrika released the hug, "If he ever stops talking maybe I'll have that chance."

The two seperated, Fredrika heading straight for the computers, contacting again the government on latest reports. Riya just walked straight to the Autobots in the conference room.

"Alright guys! I'm out. Lola and I are heading to Mission City so I can go home." Riya raised her arms, "I want my goodbyes here, now, and preferrably in cash." She grinned mischiviously.

"Nice try." Lennox shook Riya's shoulder in greeting. "But you gotta' get a job for that." Riya play smacked him, "I don't want to go back to techincal college." She whined.

"Oh well," Epps called from the platform above. "Just join the military."

Riya coughed, choked, and pointed down her throat before standing straight up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm allergic to the military." Lennox laughed, shaking his head. "Ah-ha. Veru funny. You like us though, right?"

"No." Riya punched his shoulder. "You guys are military, I'm hippie, I'm supposed to fight the man... or authority in general. Ah dammit I forgot." Epps was audible laughing from the platform. "Whatever, then just go to school. Sit in a classroom with bars over the windows and dream about being a soldier, I don't care."

"Yeah, dream. That's funny Epps, did you ever try stand up?" Epps glared halfheartedly. "Funny Riya, real funny."

Riya smirked. "I try."

Clapping her hands and facing the silent working Autobot's, Riya smiled and pointed towas them. "Okay people, I want my goodbyes here and now 'cause I'm outta' here!"

Ironhide, watching the humans joke, shook his head in reply. "See you soon kid," Stealthily pointing to Optimus who finished his own business with the government, "You know who won't let you go without making sure you're safe."

Waving, Riya waited as Optimus faced the carefree teenager. "Safe travels Riya, it was good to have you with us once more."

Riya scoffed, usual formal Optimus, never joking about anything for one second. "Yeah OP, nice to hang with ya'll again." Holding her head in a dramatic fashion, she supported herself on Lennox. "But dear God, next time I come back, try not to have any huge battle with the 'Con's, I've had enough of them to last a lifetime... in this dimension at least." Riya smiled coyly.

Turning on her heel, Riya headed back out of the open cargo bay doors. "Goodbye and good luck, ya'll need it more then me!" She left, the humans waving and shouting incoherent playful insults and offences, if only to laugh with the teen one more time before she leaves. Ironhide remained seated, paying closer attention to his previously damaged in combat canon and Optimus still had some sorting to do with the government after their stunt. Even if Optimus was dead throughout it all.

Scatterwing and Skywing raced onto the runway from their flight, watching as Riya loaded her bags into the plane.

"I still don't get it RT, why won't the humans just let us take you, we're faster, less fuel wasted, and we're much safer." Skywing stood aside his brother behind the plane, Skywing somewhat irate about the decision and Scatterwing careless to it's final.

"Eh, the government's crazy, but I agree. Firstly, you'll make a scene, secondly, it'll be a waste of time for you when I can take a perfectly capable plane, and lastly, because they sure as hell don't trust you. I can't blame them." She tossed another bag inside, earning a surprised shreik from the scientist inside. "Hey! Watch where you throw your stuff Riya!"

"Opps. Now it's going to be a long flight..." Riya groaned, slumping her shoulders down as she had always done before. "Hey guys, we'll talk over the Blackbox, 'til then, have a good flight and kick some 'Con aft in my name for me."

Patting his brother, Scatterwing smirked. "That will be easy. Just behave yourself until you arrive home, we do not want the 'Con's on your trail."

"Oh dammit!" Riya pointed threateningly at Scatterwing. "You just jinxed it!" Skywing swatted his brother's hand away, "Nice job, Skywing." He and Riya appeared mad, but knowledge of the human girl and his brother told him differently.

"Where the hell is everybody, I thought I was getting goodbyes and I can't even find half the 'Bots." Riya said impatiently.

Skywing just laughed, "They're probably still working, you know, covering up the mess you humans made." Riya looked indifferent back to Skywing, "Yeah, we screwed over a bunch of bigwigs, but we, remember this, _we _saved Optimus because _we_ don't know the meaning of _give up_."

Scatterwing nodded, looking to his brother in agreement. "She has us there."

"Shut up, you're supposed to be on my side." Skywing huffed.

Riya patted his foot, climbing up the stair door into the plane. "I'll talk to you guys over the Blackbox." The plane hummed to life, "Just don't get yourselves killed!" She shouted over the engines, just as more Autobots appeared in view.

Bumblebee, staying temporarily at the base while Sam finally attend's college, waved to Riya. "Goodbye RT, see you soon!" Riya rolled her eyes, "Course the Bot's show up now..." She simply walked inside, Lola shutting the hatch behind her as the plane ran down the runway.

The Autobots and local military were watching, just seeing the strange universe skipping girl off after a tiring ordeal and now more so with the government tracking their every move.

Riya watched out her window, the Autobots actually growing smaller in the distance before they were no longer visable. Lola sat across from her, relaxing in her seat as the plane began over the ocean.

Riya sighed, leaning back as time went on and slept the rest of the trip.

* * *

_**GrimlockX4:** I hope you like it, I did publish it. "The Next Life." Title MAY change, unknown, but I know what I want now and I've gotten some good news about it. :)  
I will give credit in my next AN in The Next life that you gave me what I needed to publish it. I'm stupid, I haven't done that yet and I told myself I would. -.- I'm soooooooooooooo dumb.  
I know, that was my favorite part of the movie with 'Bee, him excited then destroying their entire house... Heh, yeah, hilarious. xD_

_**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath:** Somehow, Megatron's new ability to transform into both land and air vehicles actually makes sense to me. He is the most powerful Cybertronian in existance. Well, more sense then transforming into a handgun anyways. :P  
Derp, I must be a nerd to, I didn't see him anywhere! I was so disappointed. I love Blackout. :)_

_**scarlette16:** I know, writer's block sucks, but it's not that I get struck with the block, I know what to write and how, it's just I have no drive to write it and therefore I stop for a period of time. Usually short. ;)_

_****__**shadowxofxdarkness:**__ YES YES YES YES YES YES YES._

_YES._

_EXACTLY._

_INDEED._

_MOST CERTAINLY._

_The government is going to fight them and with Autobot law, shit's gonna' GET REAL. WOOO.  
I wanna' play War for Cybertron, but I don't own it yet. I WILL THOUGH. SOON. HOPEFULLY.  
AND._

_THAT._

_IS._

_AWSOMESAUSERY._

_I want to go to Chicago! That sounds sweeeeeeet._

_Oh yeah, and your username STILL pops up everywhere. :)_


End file.
